El Pervertido de A Lado
by leslietendo
Summary: Rainbow Dash se muda junto a su padre por razones de su trabajo, dejando a sus amigas atrás, no tiene la intención de conocer nuevas personas, pero este chico acepta cualquier reto que se le antepone, y planea conquistarla no importa qué, lo que nunca se imaginó fue lo difícil que sería ella, pero tiene suerte de tenerla a un lado-HUMANIZADO (AU), Dejen Reviews, Cover: Hecho por mi
1. El cretino de la ventana

No tardé mucho .w. O sí?, bueno, este es humanizado como todos y será un fic corto como de 12 capitulos creo, uwu, y algún día haré uno de ponys xD, ah y me basaré únicamente en Dash y Soarin :), y sólo algunas veces saldrán las demás, las personalidades de ellos dos son un poco diferentes a los demás que he hecho xD, espero les guste...

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

_**EL PERVERTIDO DE A LADO**_

_(RAINBOW DASH POV)_

Me mudé a una nueva ciudad con mi padre por razones de su trabajo, así es, dejé todo atrás, a mis cinco mejores amigas, pero aún nos comunicaremos por internet, algunos kilometros no me separaran de ellas...¿mi mamá?, ella murió cuando yo era pequeña. Tal vez eso explique el porque de mi comportamiento a veces, con eso de estar con un hombre en la casa todo el tiempo, admito que mi vida no ha sido la más alegre, pero mis amigas cambiaron eso, pero ellas ya no están aquí, así que supongo que estaré sola en la nueva preparatoria en la que me inscribi, aunque realmente no me interesa mucho conocer nueva gente, no habrán más chicas como ellas aquí o en alguna otra parte...

_(FIN DE POV)_

-¡Dash!, deja de estar parada allí pensando y ven a ayudarme con las cajas de la mudanza- gritó su papá , Rainbow Blaze-

-Tú siempre siendo un padre tan cariñoso- contestó Rainbow quien estuvo recargada en el carro todo el tiempo sin hacer nada con una sonrisa irónica -

-Sabes que te amo Dashie, pero estas cajas pesan y ya estoy viejo- dijo Blaze con la caja, pero al pasar Rainbow se la quitó y la cargó sin dificultad alguna-

-Que exagerado eres- se burló ella caminando hacia la nueva casa-

Rainbow Blaze paso a lado de Dash y la abrazó por los hombros con su brazo, mientras ambos miraban lo que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, era un lugar tranquilo para vivir, no había tanto bullicio, todas las casas eran casi iguales, y estaban muy cerca unas de las otras...

-¿No está tan mal verdad?- preguntó Blaze-

-Pues...no, pero extraño a mis amigas- contestó Rainbow con nostalgia-

-Tranquila, eso no quiere decir que no las podrás ir a visitar- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Anda, mientras yo cargo las demás cajas, ve a conocer a los vecinos y haz amiguitos-

-¡Papá!- exclamó Dash sonrojada mientras caminaba más allá-

-Jaja, adolescentes, se averguenzan por todo- rió él mientras metía cajas-

Rainbow Dash caminaba a la velocidad de una tortuga, no había nada que le pudiera subir los ánimos, sus mejores amigas ya no estaban allí, y ahora solo estaba con su papá.

-_Ahh...que aburrido lugar, no pasa nada interesante-_ pensó Dash viendo como una señora de cabello azul y ojos verdes se acercaba a ella peligrosamente con un pay de manzana en las manos- _Oh no, viene hacia acá-_

_-_¡Hola!- saludó la señora a Rainbow Dash mientras tropezaba con una roca, tirando el pay hacia a Dash, cayendo en su camisa- ¡AHH!-

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Rainbow enojada mientras se intentaba quitar el pay de la camisa-

-¡Lo siento querida, solo quería darles un pay por ser nuevos en el vecindario!- se disculpó la señora mientras se ponía saliba en un dedo y empezaba a quitar las manchas-

-E-ehh, señora, basta, esta bien, no se preocupe, ni siquiera esto puede empeorar mi día- respondió Dash rapidamente para que la señora se quitara-

-No, no, claro que no, tendré que hacerles un nuevo pay inmediatamente, luego se los mando a ti y a tu padre- dijo la señora-

-Disculpe, ¿pero cómo sabe todo eso?- preguntó confundida mientras miraba a la señora sospechosamente-

-Oh, vivo a lado de ustedes, y casualmente los vi por la ventana, bueno, voy a preparar uno nuevo- contestó mientras se adentraba a su propia casa-

-Pff, sí claro, "casualmente nos vió", seguramente es otra vecina chismosa- murmuró Dash regresando a su casa para cambiarse-

-¿Dashie?, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Blaze con la útlima caja-

-Ahh, no quiero hablar de eso, me iré a cambiar- contestó seriamente-

**-*Horas después*-**

Rainbow Blaze estaba acomodando las cosas adentro de la casa, mientras que Rainbow salía de bañarse con una toalla en la cabeza y bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- preguntó ella a su papá-

-No Dashie- respondió él, y en ese momento alguien tocó el timbre- Oh, bueno, podrías abrir la puerta-

-Diablos, seguramente es esa señora- dijo abriendo la puerta para ver al cartero con un paquete-

-¡Entrega para Rainbow Dash!- exclamó dándole la caja-

-Gracias- agradeció cerrando la puerta en la cara del cartero-

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Rainbow Blaze con una sonrisa-

-Emm...¡oh!, ¡es un paquete de Pinkie Pie!- exclamó Dash con una enorme sonrisa mientras rompía la envoltura, pero en eso sonó el timbre-

-Dashie, abre la puerta- ordenó Blaze acomodando los trofeos de Dash-

-¡Agh!, la primera cosa buena que me pasa en el día y me interrumpen, ¡Quien es!- exclamó Dash abriendo la puerta para encontrarse a un chico alto de ojos verdes y cabello azul rey despeinado con un pay en la mano-

-Pues, buenas tardes a ti también, mi nombre es Soarin, soy tu vecino- contestó Soarin con una sonrisa mientras pasaba con el pay de manzana y lo dejaba sobre una mesa-

-Claro, pasa adentro de mi casa, extraño- dijo Dash abriendo el paquete que saco confetti al abrirlo, y adentro tenía una foto de ella y sus amigas, Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, Rarity y Fluttershy- Típico de Pinkie Pie-

-¿Confetti?- preguntó Soarin mientras la miraba con una sonrisa-

-¿Te importa?, como sea, ya puedes irte- respondió Dash abriendo la puerta-

-Esperaba una presentación formal- dijo él mientras se paseaba por la sala-

-¡Papá!, ¡un extraño esta viendo nuestra casa!- exclamó Dash sin dejar de ver la foto-

-¿Eh?, ¿quién eres tú y qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?- preguntó Rainbow Blaze saliendo de la nada-

-N-ningunas señor, acabo de entrar, ni siquiera sé su nombre, mi madre me mandó a traerles un pay de manzana, jeje- rió Soarin nerviosamente mientras le mostraba el pay-

-Oh, ¡amo el pay!- exclamó Rainbow Blaze comiendo el pay como niño pequeño, a lo que Rainbow Dash solo rodó los ojos- Dile a tu mamá que gracias-

-Sí, bueno, ya me iba, ¡adiós!- se despidió Soarin saliendo de la casa-

-Su mamá y él son igual de torpes- murmuró Dash con una sonrisa burlona-

-Que chico tan extraño- dijeron padre e hija al unísono-

**-*En la noche, en la habitación de Dash*-**

Su cuarto era de color celeste, tenía estantes llenos de trofeos, y una cama que tenía encima una manta de color arcoirís, y almohadas blancas, a un lado en el lado derecho había una ventana enorme, la cual faltaba ponerle cortinas.

Se dispusó a cambiarse para ponerse su pijama, se puso los pantalones, y después se quitó la camisa de encima, quedando en sostén, y estaba buscando su blusa, ya que las cajas estaban revueltas...

-¡Diablos!, si mi papá me ve en sostén sería el fin de mis días- dijo hablando sola buscando la camisa-

-¡Hola, vecina!, si tú papá te ve es el fin de tus días, pero si yo te veo...¿qué pasa?- preguntó Soarin con una sonrisa pervertida, desde su casa en la otra ventana, que estaba justo enfrente de la ventana de Dash, como si sus casas estuvieran unidas-

-¡Que te pasa!, ¿por qué diablos espías a mi cuarto?- exclamó Dash sonrojada mientras se tapaba con una caja-

-Yo no te espiaba, yo estaba viendo por la ventana de mi cuarto, y casualmente tu pasabas enfrente y te quitaste la camisa lentamente, dejandóme ver todo- contestó Soarin de lo más tranquilo- Es tu culpa-

-¿¡Mi culpa!?- gritó Dash enfurecida mientras soltaba la caja y le lanzaba un trofeo, cayéndole a Soarin a la cara-

-Eso dolió, pero valió totalmente la pena- se quejó mientras se sobaba la cara- Por cierto, acabas de soltar la caja-

-¡Ah!- exclamó Dash tomando la caja de nuevo-

-Buenas noches, vecina, JAJA- se burló Soarin cerrando su ventana y cortina-

-Maldito cretino- murmuró Dash sonrojada mientras soltaba la caja y vió adentro la camisa de su pijama- ¡Maldita suerte, maldito lugar, maldito todo!- exclamó poniendose su camisa-

-*Fin del capítulo 1*-

Espero les haya gustado :B, a mi me gustaría que me pasara algo así 7u7, digo, nada :'v nada, Soarin es medio coqueto y algo atrevido en este fic, y Dash es como una chica ruda pero con su lado suave porque extraña a sus amigas, con las cual se comunicara por internet de vez en cuando :v xD, diganme si quieren que la siga, si les pareció interesante el principio xD o si les gusto :T nose, pero ya tengo el segundo capítulo planeado, por primera vez (?

-Bye :D-


	2. Adaptándome al cambio

Holis :'D mi gente favorita (?, me alegra que les haya gustado la idea uwu creí que ya no volvería a escribir nada de SoarinDash por falta de ideas :'0 pero ño, bueno espero les guste el nuevo capítulo :), ya la próxima semana estaré de vacaciones y podré actualizar más seguido (sí, claro) :P...

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Ya era el siguiente día, los pajaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y ese día era el primer día de clases, al menos para Rainbow Dash, ella estaba dormida abajo de sus colchas, a pesar de que el despertador ya había sonado ocho veces, y se le estaba haciendo tarde...

-¡Rainbow Jennifer Dash!, ¡despierta en este instante!- exclamó su papá quitándole las colchas de encima mientras la tiraba de la cama- ¡Baja a desayunar rápido!- dijo por último antes de salir de su cuarto murmurando cosas como "El primer día de clases y ya llega tarde"-

-Eso dolió- murmuró adolorida en el piso mientras se paraba como si nada quitandose todo y se ponía pantalones cargo azules con una sudadera celeste, una gorra de béisbol y por último su mochila- Lista- dijo para sí misma bajando a la cocina con su papá para tomar un pan tostado-

-¡Peinate niña!- exclamó Rainbow Blaze poniendo saliva en el pelo de Dash para acomodarlo-

-Para eso me puse la gorra, ¡Te veo luego papá, ah y dos cosas, alimenta a la tortuga y pon una cortina en mi cuarto!- se quejó quitando la baba de su papá-

-Sí, ¿y por qué una cortina?-

-Tengo mis razones- dijo con una mueca antes de irse en su patineta hacia la escuela mientras tenia la rebanada en la boca-

Rainbow Dash fue en su patineta hacia la preparatoria mientras mordía el pan tostado, teniendo las manos en los bolsillos con total seguridad, pasó enfrente de la casa de Soarin y rodó los ojos, odiaba a ese tipo, apenas lo había conocido, es más, él ni sabía su nombre y ya se portaba como un cretino con ella, pero tenía la buena suerte de que él no estaría en su misma preparatoria, aunque ella realmente no sabía, apenas logró recordar el nombre de él.

Antes de llegar a la escuela saltó por una pequeña, pero arriesgada rampa, haciendola saltar por un metro sobre el aire sonriendo con confianza, ese sería un buen día e intentaría pasarla bien sin sus amigas, aunque lo creía algo imposible.

-Aquí voy, ¡hagan paso!, ¡muévete!- exclamó Dash esquivando a las personas que entraban a la preparatoria caminando, pero por error chocó con una chica que no la escuchó, haciéndola caer al piso- ¡Auch!, ¿qué no escuchaste?- preguntó Dash sobándose la cabeza-

-Oh, lo siento guapo, no fue mi intención- dijo la chica que tenía coletas de color naranja con ojos azules y un uniforme de porristas azul con amarillo ayudándola a pararse-

-_Guapo, ¿me acaba de decir GUAPO?-_ pensó Dash mientras le daba un tic en el ojo- ¡Soy mujer!, ¿qué no ves niña?- preguntó molesta mientras se paraba tomando su skate-

-Ahhh, tenías el pelo adentro de la gorra- dijo la porrista como si fuera obvio-

-Maldición, sí que es boba- murmuró Dash caminando hacia adentro-

-¡Mi nombre es Sky Bell (OC)!- exclamó la porrista desde lejos siendo totalmente ignorada por Dash-

-Muy bien, tengo que encontrar la oficina de la directora- dijo Rainbow para sí misma ya adentro de la preparatoria buscando la dirección, hasta que vió un enorme letrero con la palabra "DIRECCION"- No fue tan difícil-

Entró a la oficina y vió a la directora, encima de su escritorio tenía un letrero con las palabras "Directora Celestia" escrito en el.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó la directora sin levantar la mirada mientras checaba unos papeles-

-Me llamo Rainbow Dash, soy nueva...¿a dónde voy?- preguntó Dash viendo mal a la directora por la poca atención que le ponía-

-Tu horario- respondió de nuevo sin levantar la mirada dándole unos papeles con el horario de clases-

-Okeeey, ¿dónde están los-?- preguntó Dash siento interrumpida-

-Los salones te los mostrará mi mejor estudiante- dijo presionando el botón del megáfono- Soarin, reportate a mi oficina, listo, sal afuera a esperarlo- ordenó dejando de presionar el botón-

-Gracias...creo- murmuró Dash saliendo de la oficina- _¡Espera!, el tipo que vive a lado se llama Soarin, no creo que sea...o tal vez sí?, si es él juro que lo voy a.._.- pensó Dash enojada-

-¡Hola!, ohh, ¿tú eres el nuevo entonces, eh?- preguntó Soarin, el mismo de su calle, alegremente pero después de eso fue pateado por Rainbow Dash en la pierna- ¿Qué te pasa hermano?- cuestionó confundido-

-¡S-soy mujer, idiota!- exclamó quitándose la gorra, haciendo que su lindo y despeinado cabello largo multicolor se soltara- ¿No me recuerdas o qué?- preguntó enojada-

-Ahh...¿cómo no recordarte?, no sabía que te había inscrito aquí, por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre, linda?- preguntó Soarin con una sonrisa coqueta, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando Dash lo tomó por la camisa del cuello y lo acercó a ella-

-No me vuelvas a decir linda en toda tu vida o despertarás en un río amarrado con una soga en una silla de madera- amenazó Dash soltándolo- De cualquier manera, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash-

-Muy bien, dejame guiarte a tus clases, y lo decía como un cumplido, amargada- dijo Soarin enfadado mientras le quitaba el horario de las manos- Sígueme- ordenó mientras buscaba las aulas y ella lo seguía-

-Entonces...¿eres el mejor alumno de la preparatoria?- preguntó Dash intentando crear conversación-

-Sí, algo así, ¿por qué?-

-Bueno, creí que serías de los chicos bobos, bueno si lo eres, y si eres bobo, ¿cómo puedes ser inteligente?- dijo Dash curiosa-

-No soy bobo, solo recordé que cuando entré a tu casa estabas viendo una foto de unas chicas, supongo que son tus amigas que dejaste al mudarte, entonces solo intentaba alegrarte, pero en lugar de eso recibí una amenaza de despertar en un río-

-¿Cómo deduciste todo eso? Y ¿qué esperabas que pensara de ti después de lo de anoche?- recordó Dash sonrojada-

-¿Qué pasó anoche?- preguntó Soarin fingiendo inocencia-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-No- respondió Soarin seriamente para después morir de carcajadas- ¡Es mentira, claro que recuerdo todo y cada detalle!, como sea aquí esta tu salón y me voy antes de que salga lastimado, ¡adiós!- exclamó Soarin dejándola enfrente de la puerta-

-¡Oye tú-!

-¡Entre de una vez!- exclamó la maestra metiéndola al salón-

-*En el Receso*-

Rainbow Dash entró a la cafetería mientras mordía una de las manzanas que Applejack le habia dado antes de mudarse, notó que toda la cafetería estaba dividida en grupos justo como en Canterlot High, decidió irse con los deportistas a sentarse, después de todo era más de los suyos.

-¿Qué hay chicos?, mi nombre es Rainbow Da-

-¿Te invitamos a nuestra mesa en algún momento?- preguntó un chico que jugaba fútbol americano-

-Eh...no, pero-

-Pero nada, si no te invitamos, no te sientas aquí- dijo una de las porristas-

-Porfavor, soy mejor deportista que todos ustedes juntos- contradijo Rainbow Dash enfadada levántandose de la mesa-

-Yo la invité chicos- avisó Soarin saliendo de la nada mientras la rodeaba de los hombros con su brazo-

-Oh, lo siento Soarin, nosotros no sabíamos- dijo el mismo chico que la corrió hacia un minuto-

-Las equivocaciones pasan, si me disculpan hablaré con ella- se retiró Soarin jalando a Rainbow con él- ¿Creo que te salvé allá, eh?-

-No necesitaba tu ayuda- dijo Rainbow Dash avergonzada por la humillación-

-Pff, un gracias bastaba-

-¿Ahora a parte de ser el más inteligente eres el más popular o algo así?- preguntó Dash mordiendo su manzana con indiferencia-

-Pues, supongo, sí- contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa-

-¡Soarin!, ¡estuviste estupendo en aquél partido!- exclamó una chica atrás de él-

-Oh no, ¿es una chica de coletas de cabello naranja con ojos azules y uniforme de porristas la que esta atrás de mí?- preguntó Soarin con cara de resignación-

-Eh...¿sí?- contestó Dash confundida-

-¡Hola Soarin!, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Sky Bell abrazándolo-

-Entonces, ¿te está gustando la preparatoria de Cloudsdale?- dijo Soarin sonriendo aún siendo abrazado por Sky-

-Sí, algo...excepto por la gente que acabo de conocer- respondió Dash viendo como la chica abrazaba a Soarin con tanta fuerza- ¿Estás bien?-

-Claro...si hablas de Sky Bell, ella siempre hace eso, así que ya estoy acostumbrado-

-¿Son novios o algo así?- preguntó Dash curiosa-

-No, así que no tienes de que preocuparte- contestó Soarin guiñandole el ojo- Bueno, me voy, nos vemos después- se despidió Soarin mientras era abrazado por Sky Bell aún-

-Que gente tan extraña hay aquí- murmuró Dash sentándose en una mesa preferiendo estar sola, hasta que empezó a sonar su celular- ¿Quién habla?-

-¡_Rainbow Dash, querida!_\- exclamó Rarity desde la otra línea-

-¡Rarity, extrañe tanto tu elegante acento!- respondió Dash casi llorando de la emoción-

-_¿Cómo te ha ido en tu nueva preparatoria?-_ preguntó Rarity-

-Pues...bien, siempre me va bien, ya sabes, mostranto mi genialidad, jeje- rió nerviosamente-

-_¡RAINBOW DAASH!_\- exclamó Pinkie Pie casi rompiendo el oído de Dash-

-¡Pinkie!, me llegó tu paquete, me gustó mucho-

-_Fue mi idea-_ dijo Fluttershy suavemente-

-_También mía- _esas fueron Applejack y Twilight al unísono-

-¡Chicas las extraño!, ¡no saben todo lo que me ha pasado, llegué y una señora me tiró un pay encima, después un chico vive a lado mío y es tan molesto!-

-_¿Un chico?_\- preguntó Rarity insinuante-

-No es nada de eso, bueno, el receso acabó, hablamos luego, las quiero- mintió Dash colgando el celular, la verdad quería llorar porque las extrañaba demasiado, se sentía demasiado sola-

-Hey, ¿por qué lloras?- preguntó Soarin apareciendo de la nada-

-No estoy llorando- respondió Dash respirando agitadamente-

-Tienes los ojos rojos, estas respirando muy fuerte y tus ojos están acuosos, o estabas llorando o estas drogada-

-Eres un idiota- murmuró Dash riendo un poco-

-Bueno, si me necesitas o me quieres decir, este idiota estará por aquí- dijo Soarin parándose mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza suavemente y se iba, siendo observado por Dash desde su asiento-

-*Fin del capítulo 2*-

Acaaabe :'D wii, gracias por los reviews que me animaron musho :), espero les haya gustado este capítulo y hayan notado la genialidad de Dash al principio (?, es que amé el capítulo de hoy y mostró que Dash tiene sentimientos y que canta hermoso *-* (?, bueno como sea, dejen reviews, favorito o follow :B, ¿quieren que Dash tenga amigos o solo a Soarin?, y la villana "Sky Bell", es buena villana?, esta media hueca pero uwu, ¿odiaron a los tipos que le hicieron bullying a Dash?, yo sí (?, bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo :D!

-leslietendo


	3. Fue un accidente

**-*My Little Pony no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Después del receso, era hora de la siguiente clase, educación física, Rainbow Dash se sentía mejor con eso de alguna manera, tal vez no era la mejor en las demás materias, pero era la mejor en los deportes, y hoy era día de practicar voleibol, la clase entera se dividía en hombres y mujeres, para que no hubiera lesionados por la diferencia de fuerza, lo cual le resultó algo bobo a Rainbow.

-¡Muévanse holgazanes!, ¡no tenemos todo el día!- exclamó la profesora mientras dividía a ambos grupos en la cancha de voleibol-

-Genial, una profesora amargada...-dijo Rainbow suspirando mientras estaba algo alejada de las otras chicas-

-¡Hola!- exclamó Soarin poniendo su mano encima de su hombro-

-¿Tú de nuevo?, pareces estar en todas partes, especialmente donde estoy yo- contestó Dash quitando la mano de Soarin de su hombro-

-¿Qué clase de guía sería si no te persiguiera por todas partes para que no te pierdas?...¿ya le avisaste a la maestra que eres nueva?-

-Ehh...no, aún no- respondió Dash simplemente-

-¿Maestra?, tenemos a una nueva alumna- dijo Soarin mientras empujaba a Rainbow Dash hacia adelante como un trozo de carne esperando a ser devorado por un león-

-¿Q-qué haces?- murmuró Dash sonrojada mientras estaba en el centro de todos, pero ya era muy tarde, la maestra ya la había notado-

-¿Es eso cierto?, ¿eres nueva?- preguntó la entrenadora mientras daba vueltas lentamente alrededor de Rainbow-

-S-sí señor, señora- respondió Dash sudando-

-¿Nombre?-

-Rainbow Dash-

-¡Pues desde ahora te llamaré "Enana"!, ¿entendiste?, ¡AHORA VE AL EQUIPO NUMERO 2!- exclamó mientras le daba un ligero empujón-

-_¿Enana?, ¿enserio?, señora boba con cara de hombre_\- pensó Dash mientras la miraba con furia-

-¡Hola!, tú eres amiga del hermoso Soarin, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sky Bell saliendo de la nada mientras miraba a Soarin con cara de enamorada-

-¿Amiga de él?...no lo creo- respondió Dash observando como Sky Bell lo miraba- Espera, ¿dijiste "hermoso" Soarin?, ¡JAJAJA!- se carcajeó Dash mientras se tomaba del estómago-

-Sí, así es. Bueno "enana", será un gusto competir contigo, ¡adiosito!- exclamó Sky Bell mientras se iba dando saltos-

-¿E-enana?- murmuró mientras le daba un tic en el ojo-

Dash caminó hacia su lado de la cancha con el resto de su equipo, y justo del otro lado estaba Sky Bell saludando a Soarin desde lejos, aunque Soarin la ignoraba completamente, e incluso sintió algo de lástima por la chica.

Cuando comenzó el juego, ella sacó el balón, pasándolo del otro lado, pero se sentía incómoda, como si alguien la estuviera observando, y en efecto alguien lo hacía, cuando volteó al lado izquierdo, Soarin la miraba como un total pervertido mientras se mordía los labios, ya que los chicos aún no empezaban a jugar, después él le sonrió coquetamente, haciéndola sonrojar y enfadar al mismo tiempo, tanto que cuando le pasaron el balón lo lanzó demasiado fuerte al equipo contrario, golpeando la cara de Sky Bell y rompiendo su nariz.

-¡AHHHH!- exclamó Dash preocupada mientras corría hacia Sky Bell quien estaba tirada en el piso con algo de sangre en la nariz- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!, no fue mi intención- se disculpó Dash-

-M-mi nariz, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños (esto quiere decir que se la operó :v), ¡eres una tonta!- exclamó llorando mientras se sobaba la nariz-

-¡Llevenla a la enfermería, Dash dos días de detención a partir de mañana!- ordenó la profesora-

-Bien hecho, "enana"- dijeron las porristas, quienes eran el equipo de Sky Bell mientras se la llevaban-

-Muy bien, tomen un descanso de cinco minutos, buen tiro, niña- dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa-

-¿Buen tiro?, le rompí su falsa nariz- murmuró Dash sentándose en las bancas mientras se tomaba el pelo frustrada- Todo, me sale ¡MAL!- exclamó hablando sola, ya que los chicos estaban muy lejos-

-Me pregunto que te habrá hecho enojar así- dijo Soarin caminando hacia ella lentamente con una sonrisa traviesa-

-Fue tu culpa, por tu culpa le rompí la nariz a ... como se llame- respondió Dash enojada-

-¿Mi culpa?, yo solo estaba viendo como jugabas-

-¡Claro que no!, ¡me mirabas con cara de acosador pervertido!- exclamó mientras le daba golpes en el brazo-

-Pues...debo admitir que no te ves mal en tu uniforme- murmuró Soarin mientras volteaba a otro lado con un ligero sonrojo (su uniforme era una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos pequeños shorts negros)-

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Dash mientras sentía un ligero calor en sus mejillas-

-¡Rainbow Dash!, ¿te puedo preguntar algo sobre la clase?- interrumpió un chico de la misma clase que tenía Dash-

-¿No ves que estamos en medio de una conversación importante?- preguntó Soarin queriendole dar a entender al chico que se fuera-

-Yo no la llamaría importante...-murmuró Dash rodando los ojos-

-Oh, entiendo, nos vemos en clase Dash- contestó el chico sintiendose intimidado por la mirada de Soarin-

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Dash viendo como el chico se marchaba-

-Mmm, mi instinto de hombre me dijo que ese tipo no era de confianza- contestó Soarin mientras se iba hacia la cancha para jugar voleibol-

-¿Y tú si eres de confianza?- dijo Dash mientras lo miraba con una ceja arqueada-

-Ja, _touché_-

-*En la Casa de Dash*-

Ya habían terminado las clases y Dash fue caminando hacia su casa, sobre Sky Bell, ella estaba bien, le habían puesto unos vendajes en la nariz para que se curara con el tiempo, al llegar abrió la puerta con la llave y lo primero que vió fue a su papá con un mandil de flores mientras aspiraba la alfombra.

-Esto es algo traumante- murmuró Dash cerrando la puerta mientras veía a su papá-

-¿Qué?, ¿no puede un padre viudo usar un mandil mientras limpia?, ¿cómo te fue en la preparatoria?- preguntó Blaze-

-Ehh, jeje, sobre eso...emm, le rompí la nariz a una chica POR ERROR y...tengo detención por dos días- respondió Dash mientras reía nerviosamente-

-Ahh...no sé porque no me sorprende, ve a tu cuarto, te quedarás sin comer y ponte a arreglar la ropa de la mudanza, parece que un tornado cruzó por tu cuarto- ordenó Blaze intentando sonar severo-

-Bien...- contestó subiendo a su cuarto con resignación-

Entró a su cuarto y todas las cajas estaban desordenadas, tenía que acomodarlas en los estantes con cajones, notó que su papá no le hizo caso, no había puesto ninguna cortina en su ventana.

Decidió primero acomodar su ropa interior en los cajones, empezó a sacar todo de las cajas, se puso a pensar en Soarin, no de una manera romántica si no en que tal vez no era tan mala persona, sí, era un maldito pervertido, pero no mala persona, de no ser por él hubiera estado como Fluttershy el primer día que la conoció, sola y tímida, pero el le hizo compañía todo el tiempo.

-Sí, no es tan malo- murmuró Dash doblando su ropa interior-

-¡HOLA!-

-¡AHHH!- gritó Dash lanzando el bracier al aire, para voltear a ver a Soarin atrás de ella, mientras veía lentamenta caer el bracier en su cabeza- ¿Cómo diablos entraste?- preguntó asustada-

-Pues, por la ventana, solo salté de mi ventana a la tuya, no fue tan difícil- respondió Soarin de lo más tranquilo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Dash y se quitaba el bracier de la cabeza- Ohh...-murmuró mientras se sonrojaba- ¿Esto es tuyo?-

-No, es de mi papá, y no quiero que entres de nuevo así- contestó Dash con sarcasmo- ¡Dámelo!- exclamó Dash mientras intentaba alcanzar el bracier, ya que Soarin se había parado de la cama para jugar con ella-

-¡Vamos alcánzalo!- dijo Soarin poniendo el bracier muy arriba de ella-

-¡Idiota!- exclamó dando pequeños saltos para alcanzarlo, pero tropezó con un tennis que había a lado de la cama, haciendolos caer a ambos en la cama-

Dash quedó encima de Soarin a la misma altura de su cabeza, ambos se sonrojaron mientras se miraban a los ojos y respiraban agitadamente, hasta que Soarin subió su mano lentamente a la espalda de ella y la empezaba a acariciar, haciendo que Dash se sobresaltara y se quitara de encima.

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó Dash mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama doblando su ropa-

-Pues, pensé que tú querías hacer-

-¡HACER QUE!- exclamó Dash interrumpiéndolo mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- Además, de querer hacer...algo, me hubieses parado-

-Ja...sí, claro, pararte- respondió Soarin con un ligero sonrojo mientras acercaba una caja hacia él y tomaba una prenda de ropa interior celeste con un dibujo de conejito en medio- Woah, son...adorables- murmuró Soarin mientras se imaginaba a Dash con la prenda en su mente, haciendo que por fuera tuviera cara de idiota y sonrojado-

-¿Qué es adorable?- preguntó Dash confundida mientras volteaba a verlo con un pequeño chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz- ¡Suelta eso y deja de pensar lo que sea que estes pensando!- exclamó quitándole la ropa interior mientras lo levantaba de su cama y lo ponía a la orilla de la ventana- Ahora, ve a tu casa y no regreses, ¿sí?-

-Ajá, y por supuesto que regresaré- dijo aún embobado con su imaginación mientras saltaba por la ventana, pero al estar tan desconcentrado, cayó del segundo piso sobre unos arbustos-

-¡SOARIN!, ¿estás bien?- preguntó algo preocupada desde su ventana-

-Sí, sí, solo caí del segundo piso, no es gran cosa- contestó mientras se levantaba del piso y se sobaba la espalda-

-Que tonto- murmuró con una sonrisa mientras cerraba su ventana con seguro-

-*Fin del capítulo 3*-

Espero les haya gustado :'D, ya estoy de vacacioneees :'D JOJO, actualizaré más pronto si llega a 50 reviews JOJO, okya, emmm quiero mandarle saludos a una amiga mía, Lorena :'D, te quiero shava, eso es todo, dejen reviews, favorito y folllow... si quieren uwu, si no, pues coman tierra (? ah ah, iba a hacer un concurso uwu para que participen y salir en el siguiente cap como el personaje que organizara algo importante, puede ser hombre o mujer, el primero en contestar estas preguntas bien gana...

-¿Mi nombre real?

-¿Cuantos fics de MLP he escrito?

-¿Qué edad tengo?

No son dífíciles, están en mi perfil xD, como sea, hasta el próximo capítulo :')


	4. La Fiesta

Helou a todos -u-, gracias por los reviews :D y a los que participaron, la ganadora fue KaoruMatsubara11, fue la primera en contestar todas las respuestas correctas :B así que su OC saldrá en el capítulo de hoy, disfrútenlo ~

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro (si me pagaran por cada vez que escribo esto xD)*-**

Era viernes, Rainbow estaba en la última clase junto con Soarin, estaban demasiado aburridos viendo como la maestra explicaba, aunque no entendían nada, pero entonces llegó el momento que todo alumno espera con ansias, la salida, sonó la campana haciendo que algunos salieran inmediatamente, dejando a Soarin, Rainbow, Sky Bell y a una chica llamada Rapid Light solos en el salón.

-Bueno alumnos, se pueden...-dijo la maestra volteando para ver que casi no había nadie- Y ya se fueron...adiós chicos- se despidió de los cuatro saliendo del salón-

-Que clase más aburrida, además de que no entendí nada- dijo Rainbow Dash parándose de su silla lentamente-

-No te ves entusiasmada porque sea viernes, ¿harás algo el fin de semana?- preguntó Soarin siguiéndola a la salida del salón-

-Ehh...no- respondió Dash con pereza-

-¡Esperen chicos!- exclamó Rapid Light, una chica con cabello marrón con una franja multicolor, con ojos color magenta- ¿Les puedo decir algo sin que Sky Bell nos oiga?- les preguntó susurrándoles-

-¿SIN QUE OIGA QUÉ?- preguntó Sky Bell apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa extraña-

-Eh...nada, que te ves genial con...esa ropa- contestó Rapid Light dudosa-

-Oh, bueno, me vería más genial si alguien no me hubiera roto la nariz- dijo refiriéndose a Dash-

-Agh, ya superalo, te dije que lo siento como un millón de veces- respondió Dash rodando los ojos-

-Sí, tienes suerte de que no te demandara con mi abogado. De cualquier manera, ¿qué ibas a decirnos Rapid Light?-

-Quería invitarlos a una fiesta que haré hoy en mi casa, ¿vienen?, será divertido- preguntó Rapid dándoles una hoja con los detalles- Bueno, me voy, espero puedan ir- se despidió saliendo del aula-

-Creo que iré, hace mucho que no hago algo divertido, ¿tú que dices Rainbow?- dijo Soarin mientras la rodeaba con su brazo los hombros-

-Y-yo...-murmuró Dash sonrojada-

-Pues yo si iré, nos vemos allí Soarin- dijo Sky Bell interrumpiendo a Dash mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras salía del salón-

-Eww...¿era eso realmente necesario?- dijo Soarin limpiándose la mejilla-

-Como si no te gustara que esa chica te persiga todo el tiempo y no creo ir a la fiesta- contestó Dash mientras quitaba el brazo de Soarin que estaba sobre sus hombros-

-Primero, no te pongas celosa y segundo, tienes que ir o si no te obligaré, adiós linda- dijo Soarin saliendo del aula con las manos en los bolsillos mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Dash-

-I-idiota- murmuró Dash con un ligero sonrojo saliendo-

**-*Casa de Dash*-**

-Ya llegué- avisó Dash cerrando la puerta-

-¿Dashie?, ¿ya llegaste?- preguntó su papá desde la cocina-

-No, soy un ladrón con la misma voz de Rainbow y solo quería ver si podía robar algo- contestó con sarcasmo mientras subía las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto-

-Robáte todo lo del cuarto de mi hija- djio Blaze sin salir de la cocina-

-Ja, ja, que gracioso- murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto- Ah...que cansada estoy- dijo para sí misma mientras se tiraba en su cama, hasta que oyó el ruido de alguien silbando, se paró y se dirigió a la ventana para ver quien lo causaba y vió a Soarin con el torso descubierto, con una toalla en la cadera y una en las manos mientras se secaba el cabello, y silbaba al mismo tiempo, Dash se le quedó viendo sin parpadear mientras estaba ligeramente agachada y sonrojada para que no la viera.

-_Maldición, ¿por qué se tiene que ver tan bien?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de ver?-_ pensó mientras sudaba hasta que decidió sentarse de nuevo en su cama para darse una cachetada a si misma- Auch, eso dolió-

-¡Hey Dash!- exclamó Soarin en su ventana desde su cuarto aún en toalla-

-Diablos, ¿me habrá visto?- se preguntó Dash mientras se levantaba como si hubiese estado dormida- ¿Ah, qué quieres?, estaba dormida- dijo Dash fingiendo un bostezo-

-¿Irás a la fiesta?- preguntó Soarin secándose el pelo con la toalla-

-T-tal vez, sí, creo que sí- contestó Dash sin pensarlo mientras tragaba saliva-

-Bien, nos vemos allá- dijo Soarin con una sonrisa-

-Adiós- se despidió Dash a punto de cerrar la ventana-

-Ah y otra cosa, deberías de dejar de espíar a las personas que salen de bañarse- dijo Soarin poniendo su cortina mientras reía-

-Y-yo, mierda- murmuró Rainbow dash cambiándose de ropa-

-***Casa de Rapid Light*-**

Era una casa enorme de color blanco, con un enorme jardín y una piscina, y por dentro tenía sala de juegos, un pequeño bar, era el lugar perfecto para hacer una fiesta con adolescentes alocados (?).

Dash entró empujando a varios para poder pasar y encontrar a alguien conocido, hasta que divisó a Rapid Light a lo lejos.

-Hola Rainbow- saludó Rapid- Me alegra que decidieras venir-

-Hey, no me lo perdería...linda casa- dijo Rainbow Dash-

-Gracias, ¿no vienes con Soarin?- preguntó Light curiosa-

-Amm, no, esperaba verlo por aquí, ¿no lo haz visto?-

-Eh, si ya lo ví, esta allá atrás- contestó señalando a Soarin que estaba con un grupo de chicas alrededor toqueteándolo-

-Ahora regreso- dijo Dash con el ceño fruncido-

-¡Soarin!, ¿haces mucho ejercicio verdad?- preguntó una chica tocando su brazo-

-¿Usas algún tratamiento para tu pelo?, es muy sedoso- dijo otra tocando su pelo-

-¿Chicas?, jeje, yo...-rió Soarin nerviosamente para después ver a Dash con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- ¿Dash?- preguntó Soarin felizmente mientras se alejaba de todas las chicas-

-Ah, hola, no te había visto- contestó haciéndose la desentendida-

-Sí, claro, no te podrías divertir sin mi, ¿cierto?-

-Me suena a reto y si puedo divertirme sola- dijo Dash caminando hacia un grupo de chicos que estaban tomando cerveza-

-¿Qué haces Rainbow?- preguntó Soarin confundido mientras la seguía-

-Observa, a ver idiotas, denme una- ordenó haciendo que uno le diera una lata-

-Woah, no tomarás nada- dijo Soarin quitandole la lata-

-Tú no me dices que hacer- contraatacó Rainbow tomando otra lata para empezar a darle un pequeño sorbo- Que asco...sabe horrible-

-Sí, sabe horrible, ahora dejala encima de la mesa- ordenó Soarin hablando con un tono severo-

-Vamos Soarin, dejala que se divierta- dijo un chico viendo a Dash-

-Sí Soarin, dejame divertirme- se defendió Dash algo mareada con solo tres sorbos-

-Pff, bien, pero si te pasa algo yo no me haré cargo de ti, ¿entendiste?- aclaró Soarin alejándose unos metros para sentarse en un sillón mientras la observaba, a un lado de él había una pareja besándose- Diablos Dash, así podríamos estar nosotros dos- murmuró para si mismo cuidandola desde lejos- ¿Podrían ir a besarse a otro lugar?- preguntó Soarin lo más cortésmente haciendo que la pareja se fuera-

**30 Minutos después**

-¿Entonces eres nueva?-

-S-seep, jeje, me mudé y eso- contestó Rainbow mareada al chico con el que estaba sentada mientras terminaba su segunda lata-

-¿Quieres hacer algo más divertido?- preguntó el chico tocando la pierna de Dash-

-OH NO, NO LO HIZO- exclamó Soarin quien no se había movido de lugar ardiendo en furia mientras caminaba hacia ellos y le daba un golpe en la cara al chico- NO la toques- y TÚ no vuelvas a hacer esto- dijo Soarin mientras la cargaba en brazos para dirigirse a la salida de la casa-

-Puedo caminar sola- dijo Rainbow algo adormilada-

-Tranquilo viejo, no le hice nada- dijo el chico mientras se alejaba de ambos-

-Nos vamos de aquí- ordenó pasando entre toda la gente bailando y con ella en sus brazos-

**De camino a la Casa de Dash**

**-**La peor fiesta de todas...-dijo Soarin para si mismo con cara de cansado- Ni siquiera estuvimos tanto tiempo en ella-

-Tonto...Soarin- murmuró ella dormida mientras comenzaba a roncar-

-No tengo ni idea de como le explicaré esto a su papá...dijo mi nombre, ella esta soñando conmigo- Soarin al darse cuenta se le fue el enojo con ella y sonrió tiernamente, y para entonces ya habían llegado a la casa de Dash- Bien, tal vez le puedo decir que la encontré por allí...¿hay alguien en casa?- preguntó Soarin tocando la puerta, al ver que nadie respondía giró el picaporte y la logró abrir- La puerta esta abierta...su papá es un descuidado, como ella-

Subió a las escaleras y el cuarto de Blaze tenía la puerta abierta y desde afuera se oían sus fuertes ronquidos, así que Soarin se dirigió a la última puerta y entró al cuarto de Dash dejándola en su cama.

-Buenas noches Dashie- dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de saltar por la ventana hacia su cuarto-

-...-Dash se quedó en silencio mientras abría un ojo lentamente para después cerrarlo y soltar una pequeña risa, y volvió a dormir porque aun estaba mareada-

-*Fin del capítulo 4*-

Espero les haya gustado -u- son las 2 am tengo sueño así que si me equivoque en algo del final perdón~, ¿cuál fue su parte favorita ;D?, dejen reviews, favorito y follow asdas ya no aguanto el sueño, bye D: buenas noches (?


	5. Mi héroe

Hola~ ayer no actualice porque domrí todo el día x_x la prepa y las tareas me dejan sin nada de energía xD...o simplemente soy algo floja :T...como sea :B, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo que me base en una novela c: no me juzguen soy mexicana, nah muchos no las ven uwu (?

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Soarin y Rainbow Dash junto con el resto de los alumnos de su grupo iban en camino a un viaje en las montañas donde había nieve por todas partes en donde podrian hacer toda clase de actividades en la nieve, iban en el autobus y ya faltaban pocos minutos para que llegaran al hotel donde se quedarían, los asientos estaban divididos para sentarse en parejas y Soarin se sentó con Dash.

-No entiendo porque diablos te tuviste que sentar aquí, yo solo quería dormir un poco y por TU culpa no lo haré- dijo Rainbow Dash con cara de cansada mientras veía el paisaje por su ventana dándole la espalda a Soarin-

-¿Mi culpa?, ¿por qué sería mi culpa?- preguntó Soarin confundido-

-Porque no te haz callado en todo el camino y no haz dejado de hablar- contestó Dash directamente-

-Sí, soy alguien social, además tienes suerte de que me sentara aquí, muchas me ofrecieron un asiento con ellas pero te elegí a ti, debes sentirte especial- dijo Soarin dándole ligeros codazos en el brazo-

-N-no me importa- respondió Dash fingiendo desinterés mientras se sonrojaba-

-Ya, te doy permiso de dormir- murmuró Soarin dándose la vuelta para hablar con otros amigos-

-¿Gracias?- agradeció Dash mientras cerraba los ojos-

-¡Ya llegamos!, ¡Todos salgan del transporte!- exclamó el conductor-

-¡Woo-hoo!- exclamó Soarin chocando las palmas con todos sus amigos hombres- Ya llegamos, despierta- dijo moviendo a Dash ligeramente-

-No dormí Soarin, ESTOY DESPIERTA- respondió de mal humor mientras tomaba sus cosas saliendo del transporte-

-Pff, mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?- murmuró Soarin siguiéndola-

-No le veo el alboroto es solo...-djio Rainbow Dash viendo la nieve por todas partes- nieve...¡esto se ve genial!- exclamó mientras bajaba del transporte a jugar con la nieve-

-¿Nunca haz estado en la nieve antes?- preguntó Soarin con las manos en los bolsillos-

-No...¿tanto se nota?-

-Pues antes estabas de mal humor y ahora pareces niña pequeña, JAJA- se rió Soarin mientras se dirigía hacia el hotel-

-I-idiota- murmuró soltando la nieve que tenía en las manos mientras lo seguía-

**-*En el Hotel*-**

Todos los alumnos estaban pidiendo las llaves de sus habitaciones para descansar cuando terminaran las actividades, Soarin y Dash estaban haciendo fila y ya faltaba poco para que siguieran ellos.

-¿Te digo que sería genial?, que pudiesemos compartir habitaciones- pensó Soarin en voz alta-

-Eres un maldito pervertido- respondió Dash sonrojándose mientras se alejaba ligeramente de Soarin-

-No, el tiene razón, deecho podemos hacerlo Soarin, pago unos billetes de más y podríamos compartir una habitación tú y yo- dijo Sky Bell apareciendo de la nada, como siempre, para rodear a Soarin en un abrazo asfixiante-

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación estar espiando?- preguntó Dash con los brazos cruzados mientras los veía a ambos-

-¿Y tú sabías que es de mala educación robar futuros esposos?- respondió Sky Bell haciendo que a Soarin le diera escalofríos-

-Miren, seguimos nosotros- dijo Soarin separándose de Sky Bell para tomar su llave, y ambas hacían lo mismo-

-***Afuera en las rampas de nieve*-**

Algunos alumnos se habían quedado a dentro del hotel para tomar chocolate caliente, otros estaban jugando a guerra de bolas de nieve, pero Soarin, Dash y desafortunadamente Sky Bell, habían decidido esquiar por la nieve.

-¿Por qué la invitaste a ella?- preguntó Dash a Soarin con un tono de celos mientras Sky Bell se ponía sus esquís-

-A mi no me regañes, se invitó sola- se defendió Soarin- Espera...¿estás celosa?- preguntó alegremente-

-Pfff, no, es solamente que ella nos estorbaría y eso- respondió Dash mirando a otra parte mientras se acomodaba los esquís-

-¿Siquiera sabes usarlos?- preguntó Soarin viendo como Dash se los ponía-

-Claro que no, pero he visto a la gente que esquía en la televisión y no se ve difícil, además, SOY Rainbow Dash, ¿qué me podría pasar?- contestó con una sonrisa engreída haciendo que Soarin rodara los ojos-

-Te terminaré salvando yo, como en la fiesta de Rapid Light- dijo Soarin poniendose sus esquís-

-Pastelito, ¿quieres esquiar conmigo?, ¿sí?, ¡vamos!- exclamó Sky Bell empujando a Soarin a la rampa de nieve junto con ella, alejándolos demasiado de Rainbow Dash-

-¡Ayuuuuda!- exclamó Soarin desde lejos-

-Esa mald-, no debe ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?- murmuró Dash para si misma mientras esquiaba lentamente hasta llegar a la parte inclinada, haciendo que fuera más rápido- ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!- exclamó mientras el gorro que tenía puesto salía volando-

**Con Soarin y Sky Bell...**

Ellos no iban tan rápido como Dash ya que Sky Bell tenía a Soarin abrazado haciendo que fuera un poco más lento.

-Ahora estamos perdidos- dijo Soarin enojado mientras paraba el esquí con todas sus fuerzas-

-No, no lo estamos, tengo un GPS en mi celular y lo usaremos como mapa- respondió ella como si fuera obvio-

-Bien, vamonos rápido, parece que se aproxima una ventisca (tormenta de nieve :v)- dijo Soarin tomando el celular mientras regresaban al hotel y la nieve empezaba a caer más fuerte-

Pasó el tiempo, exactamente una hora, y ambos ya habían llegado al hotel, todos sus compañeros estaban en el lobby tomando chocolate caliente con mantas y demás, mientras ellos estaban congelados, al entrar todos fueron hacia ellos para darles mantas y bebidas calientes, la maestra que los guiaba en el viaje se metió entre todos los alumnos...

-¡Donde demonios estaban!, ¡no podían alejarse tanto del hotel!- exclamó la maestra de deportes preocupada-

-Lo siento maestra, fue mi culpa...-murmuró Sky Bell con un tono de culpabilidad-

-No, fue mi culpa- respondió Soarin tomando la culpa como el buen caballero que es (?)-

-Bien, al menos están a salvo...¿dónde esta Dash?- preguntó la maestra con las manos en las caderas-

-¿R-rainbow Dash no está aquí?- cuestionó Soarin mientras abría los ojos como platos y el corazón le empezaba a latir muy fuerte-

-Creí que estaba con ustedes- respondió la profesora tomándose el pelo frustrada-

-La iré a buscar- dijo Soarin mientras tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la salida-

-Tú no saldrás de aquí, no es seguro, ya esta oscureciendo- lo regaño la maestra mientras lo tomaba del hombro-

-Al diablo sí es seguro o no, ella está en alguna parte y la iré a buscar- decidió Soarin quitando la mano de la maestra de su hombro para salir del hotel, no sin antes ver mal a Sky Bell, pues en cierta forma todo esto fue culpa de ella-

-Es un héroe- dijo una alumna con ojos de enamorada-

-Soarin...-murmuró Sky Bell preocupada por él-

Soarin salió del hotel y fue directo hacia las rampas, caminando contra el aire de la ventisca, a lo lejos divisó un gorro de invierno de color arcoíris...

-Esto es de ella- dijo con esperanza tomando el gorro mientras seguía caminando hacia adelante-

**Con Rainbow Dash...**

La ventisca ya estaba cayendo más fuerte, haciendo que fuese más difícil moverse entre la nieve, por lo que Rainbow Dash bajó de sus esquís y empezó a caminar sin rumbo y con más frío, dejó los esquís en la nieve para dejar de cargarlos y seguir caminando...

-Agh...creo que moriré aquí- murmuró para sí misma temblando con frío- Ya...no...puedo- dijo cayendo en la nieve desmayada-

Soarin ya llevaba como una hora caminando, y aunque se estaba muriendo de frío, sin ninguna pista de ella, no dejó de buscarla, tenía todo su cuerpo congelado, y cada vez era más difícil caminar entre la nieve, a lo lejos vió unos esquís y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

-_No sé si sean de Rainbow Dash pero..fuimos los únicos que esquíamos_\- pensó Soarin para luego a lo lejos divisar un cuerpo que tenia pantalones azules y abrigo celeste, era ella- ¡RAINBOW DASH!- exclamó corriendo hacia ella- Diablos, esta fría como un muerto...p-pero ella no esta muerta jeje- dijo para sí mismo mientras él se quitaba su abrigo y se lo ponía a ella para que entrara en calor-

Caminó sin rumbo con Dash en los brazos, ya que él no tenía un GPS como Sky Bell, decidió buscar un lugar donde resguardarse, a lo lejos vió una cabaña abandonada, sus ojos brillaron y fue caminando hacia ella, al entrar vió que solo había una cama individual algo sucia, una silla y una mesa, junto con una chimenea. Puso su abrigo en la cama y acostó a Dash sobre el abrigo después la cubrió con él, fue a fuera para arrancar unas ramas de un pino y las usó para crear fuego en la chimenea.

-Estás demasiado fría- murmuró Soarin tocando la mejilla de Dash quien aun no despertaba-

La cargó y se sentó enfrente de la chimenea mientras la cubría con ambos abrigos, además de que la estaba abrazando fuertemente para que se calentara. Pasó una hora y Soarin ya se habia dormido, y Rainbow Dash ya estaba un poco menos congelada, haciendo que recobrará la conciencia, despertando lentamente para ver una chimenea en frente de ella y unos brazos rodeandola...

-¿Quién-?- se preguntó volteando hacia atrás para ver a Soarin dormido mientras roncaba-_ Idiota, te pudo haber pasado algo_\- pensó Dash enojada al ver la fuerte ventisca, pero después empezó a fruncir el ceño lentamente y se acomodó en los brazos de Soarin con un ligero sonrojo, terminando dormida de nuevo-

-*Fin del capítulo 5*-

Uff uwu terminé, hace un putero de calor aquí ;u; y yo haciendo capítulos de nieve JOJO, amm uwu espero les haya gustado :D Soarin es perfecto :'v no puedo con tanta perfección (?, dejen reviews con su parte favorita o nosé uwu , denle favorito y follow :)~, y rezen por que me vaya bien en mi examen de mañana :'v (?, hasta el próximo capítulo c:


	6. Las extrañe

Hola~ tardé en actualizar pero tengo una sorpresa para ustedes uwu…, disfruten el capítulo :D

-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Era sábado y Dash estaba acostada en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada pensando en lo que había pasado en el viaje, Soarin casi había arriesgado su vida por encontrarla, cruzar toda la nieve y soportar el frío, pero a final de cuentas ambos regresaron a salvo, ya que la tormenta había acabado para el siguiente día, pero ella solo se preguntaba una cosa…

_-¿Por qué lo hizo?- _pensó mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente para tomar una siesta-

-¡DASHIE!- exclamó Blaze abriendo la puerta con emoción- ¡Buenas noticias!-

-¿Qué quieres papá?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama con una cara somnolienta y tallándose el ojo-

-Oh, nada, solamente que… ¡las chicas están aquí!- exclamó empujando a Fluttershy, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack y Pinkie Pie hacia adentro del cuarto-

-¡CHICAS!- exclamó Dash quitándosele el sueño para levantarse energéticamente y abrazar a cada una- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa-

-¡Duhh!, ¡pues venimos a visitar a nuestra mejor amiga, bobita!- gritó Pinkie mientras la abrazaba-

-Extrañaba esos abrazos asfixiantes- murmuró Rainbow con poco aire-

-Pinkie, la vas a dejar sin aire- dijo Twilight regañándola mientras la alejaba de Dash para abrazarla ahora ella- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- preguntó Twilight mientras la miraba severamente-

-No arruines el momento, Twi- contestó Dash mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy, Rarity y a Applejack- Las extrañe demasiado-

-Lo sabemos, cubito de azúcar- dijo Applejack con una sonrisa-

-Desde que nos llamaste aquella vez, supimos que algo andaba mal- explicó Fluttershy con timidez-

-Así que planeamos todo para poder viajas hasta acá- terminó de explicar Rarity mientras se sentaba en la cama de Dash-

-Bueno señoritas, las dejo solas- dijo el papá de Rainbow saliendo del cuarto-

-¡¿Y bien?!, ¿qué hacemos Dashie?, ¡una fiesta!, ¡no, no!, amm, ¡a un restaurante!, ¡CONFETTI!- exclamó Pinkie con emoción-

-Realmente me tomaron por sorpresa y no había planeado nada…-murmuró Dash con la voz algo baja-

-No te desanimes, cariño, encontraremos algo que hacer- dijo Rarity mientras todas hacían un círculo y se ponían a pensar en una actividad divertida para hacer-

-¡Hola Dashie!, vine para saber si querías ir por un hel…-exclamó Soarin entrando por la ventana mientras todas lo veían confundidas y el las vió igual- …helado, ¿quiénes son ellas?- preguntó Soarin cerrando la ventana-

-E-eh…ellas son mis…—

-Oh, que chico tan atractivo, ¿quién es, Rainbow?- preguntó Rarity mientras le daba pequeños codazos en el estómago a Dash-

-¡Idiota!, no deberías entrar así como así, ¡te dije que no lo hicieras de nuevo!- exclamó Dash mientras lo empujaba hacia la ventana cerrada-

-¿De nuevo?, oh, ya veo, ¿por qué no nos contaste de tu nuevo novio, Dash?- dijo Rarity insinuante-

-¡N-no!, ¡no es lo que ustedes creen!- exclamó Rainbow sonrojada-

-Pues, están en lo correcto, somos pareja- dijo Soarin con una sonrisa coqueta mientras rodeaba a Dash por los hombros-

-¡A que no!- chilló Dash dándole un golpe en el estómago haciendo que Soarin se alejara un poco-

-Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, ella es Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, y Pinkie Pie- saludó Twilight presentando a cada una mientras Dash seguía en un rincón sonrojada y llorando de la vergüenza-

-Me llamo Soarin, soy amigo de Dash, ustedes deben ser sus amigas de la otra ciudad, ¿verdad?- preguntó Soarin con una sonrisa amable-

-Así es, compañero- respondió Applejack mientras se arreglaba su sombrero-

-¿Y bien?, ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado?, a menos que Rainbow ya las haya invitado a algo- propusó Soarin-

-N-no hemos planeado nada aún, creo que es una buena idea ir por un helado- dijo Fluttershy con la cabeza gacha-

-Bien, en ese caso, vamos- dijo Soarin abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Dash para que todas pasaran-

-¡Y a ti quién te invitó!- exclamó Dash sonrojada mientras lo veía fijamente-

-No te molesta que vaya, ¿o sí?- preguntó Soarin tomándola por el mentón con una brillante sonrisa-

-Y-yo…-tartamudeó Dash-

-JAJA, debiste haber visto tu cara- dijo Soarin saliendo del cuarto y las chicas veían a Dash insinuantes ya que habían presenciado la escena anterior-

-¡¿P-por qué siempre tienes que molestarme?!- exclamó Dash sonrojada mientras todos salían de la casa, para pasar por la sala enfrente de Blaze-

-Sip, hay AMOR en el AIRE- murmuró Pinkie Pie mientras los veía perversamente-

-¡Silencio Pinkie!- exclamó Dash enfadada- ¡Regreso más tarde papá!-

-¿Cuándo entró ese chico a la casa?- se preguntó Blaze cerrando la puerta, para volver a leer su periódico-

**-*En la heladería*-**

Llegaron a la heladería y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar lugar ya que el lugar estaba casi lleno, las chicas y Soarin se fueron a sentar…

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí mientras Soarin y Dash van por los helados, si nos movemos de aquí seguro nos quitarán nuestra mesa, ¿no es así, chicas?- preguntó Twilight guiñándoles un ojo a todas-

-Tienes razón, Twilight, yo quiero uno de vainilla- contestó Rarity mientras miraba a Dash con una mirada sugestiva a que hiciera algo con Soarin-

-E-eh, ¿y ustedes?- preguntó Rainbow a las demás-

-¡YO QUIERO UNO DE FRESA CON CHOCOLATE Y MÁS CHOCOLATE ENCIMA JUNTO CON GOMITAS!- respondió Pinkie mientras se le caía la baba al imaginarse el helado-

-Applejack y yo queremos uno de caramelo- dijo Rarity limándose las uñas-

-Yo quiero uno de chocolate, y dice Fluttershy que quiere uno de vainilla- habló Twilight por ambas mientras Fluttershy la tenía abrazada de un brazo-

-Bien, vamos idiota- ordenó Dash mientras iban a la caja para pedir los helados-

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó la cajera-

-Queremos un helado de fresa con chocolate y chocolate encima con gomitas, uno de vainilla, dos de caramelo, otro de chocolate y otro de vainilla, para mi uno de limón- respondió Dash acabándose el aire por decir todo eso-

-Yo quiero uno de…vainilla-

-Bien, ¿no desean comprar el combo para parejas?, incluye una enorme copa de helado con chocolate encima y…-

-No somos pareja, solo traiga los helados- la interrumpió Dash con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras la cajera iba a preparar los helados-

-Ja, van dos veces que nos confunden por una pareja- dijo Soarin con las manos en los bolsillos-

-Pues se equivocan- respondió Dash con los brazos cruzados mientras le daba la espalda a Soarin-

-Aquí están sus helados- dijo la cajera entregándoselos-

-Gracias- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras pagaban y los llevaban a la mesa-

-Tomen- dijo Dash dándoselos a cada una-

-Gracias chicos- dijeron las chicas al unísono mientras tomaban su helado y platicaban animadamente-

-¿Sabe bien tu helado?- preguntó Soarin con una sonrisa-

-Pues…no lo he probado- respondió Dash mientras lo lamía, y al momento de tocar su helado con la lengua, Soarin se acercó al helado de ella y lo lamió también, por un momento ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente-

-Sabe bien para mí- dijo Soarin ríendo-

-¡P-porqué hiciste eso!, ¡qué asco!- exclamó Dash sonrojada mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo-

-¿Vieron eso chicas?- susurró Pinkie Pie a las demás- ¡Fue como un beso indirectamente!-

-Sin nosotras aquí Dash nunca progresará, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Rarity mientras lamía su helado-

-Lo tengo, solo síganme la corriente- dijo Twilight mientras todas asentían con la cabeza- Ajam, Rainbow Dash, tenemos que decirte algo…hoy mismo nos iremos a nuestra ciudad, pero vendremos pronto- avisó Twilight con una sonrisa-

-¿T-tan pronto?- preguntó Dash con algo de tristeza- ¿Por qué se van tan pronto?-

-El lunes tenemos que ir a la preparatoria, no nos podemos quedar por mucho tiempo, terroncito- respondió Applejack mientras se ponía el sombrero en su pecho-

-Oh…entiendo, voy al baño, ahora regreso- dijo Dash con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos mientras se dirigía al tocador-

-Rainbow está muy triste, aunque no lo dijo, ustedes le hacen mucha falta- dijo Soarin mientras lamía su helado y miraba hacia otra parte-

-Okey, vaquero- empezó Applejack poniéndose su sombrero de nuevo-

-Soarin, querido, ¿te gusta nuestra Dashie?, ¿no es así?- preguntó Rarity con una mirada insinuante-

-Tal vez- contestó Soarin algo rojo viéndolas mientras lamía el helado-

-¡Tomaremos eso como un "sí, me encanta, la amo demasiado"!- exclamó Pinkie Pie alegremente-

-Pues tendrás que invitarla a una cita para que no se sienta triste cuando nos vayamos- dijo Fluttershy seriamente- D-digo, sí tú quieres- susurró volviendo a su tono de siempre mientras se escondía atrás de su cabello-

-¿Una cita con Rainbow?- preguntó Soarin arqueando una ceja- Pues me gustaría, pero no creo que ella acepte a ir conmigo, con eso de que me odia-

-Te aseguro que ella aceptará, tal vez parece dura por fuera, pero al momento de estar triste acepta el consuelo, y sobre todo si es de alguien a quien ella quiere- respondió Twilight-

-¿Entonces qué dices?- preguntó Rarity-

-Está bien, lo haré- respondió Soarin con una sonrisa-

-Shh, ya viene- dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se terminaba su helado rápidamente-

-Ya volví, ¿de qué me perdí?- preguntó Rainbow con una sonrisa-

-De nada… ¡miren la hora!, ¡perderemos el avión!- exclamó Rarity alterada-

-¡No puede ser!, ¡lo olvidamos por completo!- dijo Twilight del mismo modo-

-Nos tenemos que ir, cubito de azúcar, volveremos pronto- se despidió Applejack mientras todas la abrazaban haciendo un abrazo en grupo-

-Contamos contigo, querido- susurró Rarity a Soarin sin que Dash se diera cuenta-

-¡APÚRENSE!, ¡EL RELOJ ESTA TICKEANDO!- exclamó Twilight quien de la nada estaba despeinada y los ojos desorbitados-

-¡Adiós Rainbow Dash!- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo mientras salían de la heladería para tomar un taxi hacia el aeropuerto-

-Se fueron muy rápido- murumró Rainbow algo triste-

-Tranquila, volverán pronto- dijo Soarin dejando el dinero de los helados sobre la mesa- Regresemos a casa-

-Bien- respondió Dash-

-*Fin del capítulo 6*-

Espero les haya gustado :D, estemmm, la sorpresa es que haré la segunda parte xD donde habrá la cita, terminé este capítulo más rápido de lo esperado :o así que hoy subiré el siguiente capítulo :D dos partes en un día uwu :D , feliz navidad chicos, khé (?, bien, en dos horas subo el siguiente xD, dejen reviews ^^ ~


	7. La Cita

Y aquí está la segunda parte :D …~

-*My Little pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-

Era el siguiente día, domingo, Dash estaba acostada en su cama mientras leía libros de Daring Do, extrañaba a sus amigas, se habían ido demasiado pronto, pero por lo menos prometieron volver pronto, y eso la reconfortaba un poco…

-_Aghh…ya leí este libro tres veces, y no hay nada divertido que hacer_\- pensó Rainbow mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado, cerró los ojos por un momento, hasta que un ruido que provenía de la ventana hizo que se sobresaltara, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y vió a Soarin en la ventana- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Dash mientras le abría la ventana-

-¿Por qué cierras la ventana?, casi me mato allá afuera- respondió Soarin sentándose en la cama de ella-

-Para que extraños chicos no entren por ella- dijo Dash con una sonrisa burlona mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados-

-Ja-ja, búrlate, pero sé que te alegra que venga- murmuró Soarin mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, haciendo que la respiración de ella se agitara y se pusiera de un color carmín-

-¿A q-qué viniste?- dijo Dash nerviosa separándose de él para ir a sentarse a su cama-

-¿Quieres salir…conmigo?- preguntó Soarin algo rojo mientras miraba hacia otra parte evitando la mirada de ella-

-¿En…una cita?- respondió Dash nerviosa y sudando-

-Yo nunca dije en una cita, pero si lo quieres ver de esa forma- aclaró Soarin con una risa coqueta- Te espero afuera de tu casa a las 7- dijo saltando por la ventana hacia su cuarto-

-….¡IDIOTA!- exclamó Dash sonrojada mientras cerraba la ventana- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se preguntó mientras se veía en un espejo, no estaba nada presentable, faltaba una hora para las 7, buscó en su closet y se puso un short de mezclilla y una blusa celeste con unos tennis rojos, después se cepilló el pelo dejándolo suelto- Creo…que estoy bien así-

Miró el reloj, aún faltaban 30 minutos para la cita, _cita,_ esa era la primera cita que tenía en su corta vida, se sentía algo abrumada, aunque se le dificultaba admitirlo, Soarin no era un chico cualquiera, él tenía a muchas chicas atrás de él, ¿por qué la elegiría a ella para una cita pudiendo tener a una chica más bonita?, aunque claro, ella era la mejor, sin embargo , a lo largo de los años los chicos siempre la habían visto como un "amigo", admitía que no era la más femenina, pero muy adentro le afectaba que no la vieran de otra manera, pero por fin, alguien la había visto de una forma diferente, y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, tal vez Soarin le estaba empezando a gustar un poco, ante ese pensamiento se sonrojó un poco. Volteó a ver el reloj de nuevo, ahora faltaban 10 minutos, se sentía más nerviosa aún, que diría, ¿ y si él se aburría?. Se levantó del piso en donde estaba sentada y se sentó en su cama.

-Todo estará bien, es solo una cita, no es la gran cosa para mí, La genial Rainbow Dash- murmuró para sí misma mientras inflaba el pecho con una sonrisa orgullosa-

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la puerta, Blaze estaba leyendo el periódico, como siempre, ya era hora, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

-Papá, saldré, llegó al rato- dijo Dash cerrando la puerta-

-Ajá, diviértete- contestó Blaze sin prestarle mucha atención-

-Aquí estas, te ves muy bien- la halagó Soarin viéndola de pies a cabeza-

-¿A dónde iremos?- dijo Dash viendo como Soarin se agachaba para ponerle unos patines mientras el también se ponía los suyos-

-Justo como lo pensé, son de tu talla- respondió Soarin mientras la tomaba de la mano para dirigirse al parque-

-¿Un parque?- preguntó Dash sorprendida, siempre imagino que las citas serían en lugares elegantes y cosas así, aunque no le agradaba la idea de ir a un restaurante elegante-

-Sí, vamos a patinar y comeremos algo- contestó mientras la tomaba suavemente de la mano para que no callera- ¿Sí sabes patinar verdad?-

-C-claro- mintió Rainbow, la verdad era que nunca había patinado en su vida, pero no lo diría-

-Bien, vamos- dijo Soarin patinando mientras Dash se estaba cayendo, a pesar de que Soarin tuviese su mano, el parque estaba enfrente de sus casas, así que no tardaron mucho-

-Y aquí estamos- avisó Rainbow abrazando a un árbol para no caer-

-Iré por unos hot dogs (perros calientes?, pan con salchicha y salsa de tomate xD)- dijo caminando hacia un pequeño puesto- No te muevas de allí-

-No pensaba hacerlo- murmuró mientras se quedaba abrazando al árbol-

-¡Hey, preciosa!, ¿qué haces tan sola?- preguntó un chico que venía con un amigo a Dash-

-No me digas así estúpido, y espero a alguien- contestó Dash con una mirada enojada sin despegarse del árbol-

-¿Ah sí?, yo no veo a nadie- dijo el tipo mientras se le acercaba lentamente, Rainbow intentó alejarse pero sabría que caería al piso y sería peor-

-Viene conmigo- contestó Soarin con una mirada fría y con la comida en las manos-

-Oh…no sabíamos hermano, sin problemas- dijeron los tipos mientras se iban asustados por la mirada de Soarin-

-Gracias, pude haberme defendido a mí misma- dijo Rainbow tomando el hot dog-

-¿Por qué no te alejaste de ellos?- preguntó Soarin mientras le daba una mordida a su comida-

-….- Rainbow se quedó en silencio y lo único que hizo fue abrazar el árbol más fuerte y voltear hacia abajo a los patines-

-Ohh, ¿no sabes patinar cierto?, JAJA- se burló Soarin mientras tomaba de la mano para sentarse en una banca que estaba cerca-

-¡No te burles!, soy buena en los deportes, sé fútbol, basketball, béisbol, skateboard, tennis, natación- exclamó mientras se ponía a contar los deportes-

-Ya entendí, ahora solo come- ordenó Soarin interrumpiéndola mientras le metía el hot dog en la boca para que comiera algo-

-Nwo ewa necewsawio haweg ewso- dijo con la boca llena mientras masticaba-

-….- Soarin estaba sonrojado, al ver a Dash comerse el hot dog, lo mal pensó, y se imaginó que era otra cosa (ya saben :'v la cosa esa que tienen los hombres abajo), y se empezó a poner rojo-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dash terminándose el hot dog-

-N-nada, es solo que…-respondió Soarin castigándose en su interior por sus nada-santos pensamientos-

-¿…?, ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- exclamó Dash entiendo al fin dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

-¡No me juzgues!, ¡soy hombre!- dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a patinar, haciendo que Rainbow lo siguiera-

-¡Ven acá para golpearte!- exclamó siguiéndolo y recordó que no sabía patinar y calló, terminando por rasparse la rodilla y salía un poco de sangre- ¡DIABLOS ESO DUELE!-

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Soarin agachándose a un lado de ella mientras veía su rodilla, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Rainbow- Creo que me merecía eso- murmuró con una sonrisa mientras la levantaba en brazos- Iremos a mi casa, mi mamá tiene una crema que te curara esa herida-

-¡B-bájame!, rayos, es solo una herida, no moriré- exclamó Rainbow bajándose de sus brazos pero al bajar se lastimó- Muy bien, cárgame- ordenó haciendo que Soarin rodara los ojos para cargarla de nuevo-

-Que terca- murmuró Soarin patinando hacia su casa-

**-*En la casa de Soarin*-**

Soarin entró con Rainbow en brazos y la dejó en un sillón, le quitó los patines y se los quitó él también los suyos, cerró la puerta de la casa y fue a buscar la crema.

-¡Mamá, hay visitas!- exclamó Soarin desde un cuarto en donde estaba la crema-

-¿Soarin, ya llegaste?- preguntó la mamá de Soarin saliendo de la cocina- ¡Oh pero si es la adorable jovencita que me encontré la otra vez!- exclamó la señora mientras se sentaba a lado de Dash- ¡Soarin siempre está hablándome de ti!-

-Je, ¿enserio?- preguntó Dash con una sonrisa engreída-

-¡N-no!, ¡son mentiras!- exclamó Soarin aun buscando la crema-

-No son mentiras Soarin, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que fueron a comer helado juntos?- preguntó la mamá de Soarin avergonzándolo totalmente-

-¡Mamá!, ¡ve a cocinar algo!- exclamó saliendo del cuarto con la crema en la mano para encontrarse a su mamá enseñándole fotos de él de pequeño-

-Y en esta, Soarin era un bebé en su ducha, mira su pequeño traserito- dijo la mamá de Soarin con el álbum de fotos en la mano, mientras Dash se estaba aguantando la risa-

-Señora, me gustaría una copia de esa foto- dijo Dash con una enorme sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio mientras veía a Soarin-

-Claro, ¿Cuántas quieres?- preguntó la mamá de Soarin-

-¿Cuántas tiene?- respondió Dash sin pensarlo-

-Nadie venderá fotos mías aquí, mamá ve a la cocina- dijo Soarin sentándose a lado de Dash para aplicar la crema mientras su mama se iba-

-Entonces… ¿le hablas a tu mamá de mí?- preguntó Dash mientras se reía fuertemente-

-No, no sé de dónde sacó eso- respondió Soarin sonrojado-

-Sí, claro….y, ¿cómo se llama tu mamá?- cuestionó Rainbow mientras se aguantaba el ardor de la crema-

-Estela- contestó Soarin envolviendo la herida con un vendaje- Bien, vamos a dejarte a tu casa- dijo Soarin cargándola de nuevo-

-¿Ya se va tan pronto?- preguntó Estela con unas copias de la foto de Soarin de bebé- Lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarlos-

-Como quieras- respondió Soarin rompiendo las copias de las fotos mientras su mamá los seguía a la casa de Rainbow Dash-

-¡Papá!, ¡abre la puerta!- exclamó Rainbow para que la oyera, haciendo que él abriera la puerta-

-¿Rainbow, tan pronto lleg-?, ¿Estela?- preguntó Blaze viendo a la mamá de Soarin fijamente-

-Blaze- respondió Estela con un tono frío, cambiando totalmente su personalidad a la de antes-

-¿Se conocen?- dijeron Soarin y Dash al mismo tiempo-

-*Fin del capítulo 7*-

Eso es todo :'D espero les hayan gustado ambos capítulos, ¿Qué pasara con sus padres?, ¿Por qué se conocen?, GGG, dejen reviews, favorito y follow :D, ahora iré a aprenderme los diálogos de una obra :'v , hasta el próximo capítulo! :B


	8. Como Arruinar una Cita

¡Hola todo mundo! :'D, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo :'), me tomé un tiempo de escribir esto después de "estudiar" para mi examen de matemáticas :'v, como sea uwu, escribí un nuevo fic SoarinDash, algo raro uwu, pero espero se animen a leerlo ^^ , espero les guste el capítulo c: …

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

_-¡Papá!, ¡abre la puerta!- exclamó Rainbow para que la oyera, haciendo que él abriera la puerta-_

_-¿Rainbow, tan pronto lleg-?, ¿Estela?- preguntó Blaze viendo a la mamá de Soarin fijamente-_

_-Blaze- respondió Estela con un tono frío, cambiando totalmente su personalidad a la de antes-_

_-¿Se conocen?- dijeron Soarin y Dash al mismo tiempo-_

-Somos…viejos conocidos- dijo Estela cruzándose de brazos-

-Solíamos ser novios en la secundaria- continuó Blaze con una sonrisa nostálgica-

-¡No lo digas tan a la ligera!- exclamó la señora algo roja-

-Wow…- murmuró Rainbow sorprendida- Como sea, ya me aburrí, Soarin llévame a mi cuarto- ordenó aún en los brazos de él-

-Eh…sí- respondió Soarin mientras iban al cuarto de Dash-

-¿Te gustaría salir hoy en la noche?- preguntó Blaze-

-¿C-conmigo?...yo no sé si sea buena idea- contestó Estela mientras bajaba la mirada-

-Te espero a las 8 en el restaurante enfrente del parque- dijo él guiñándole el ojo mientras cerraba la puerta-

-_Al parecer…tengo una cita_\- pensó Estela con una ligera sonrisa mientras regresaba a su casa-

-***En el Cuarto de Dash*-**

Soarin abrió la puerta y recostó a Rainbow en su cama mientras le cambiaba la venda de su pie para que no se infectara, y Dash tenía la mirada perdida y con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Soarin sin dejar de vendar la herida-

-Cuando íbamos subiendo por las escaleras, escuché que iban a tener una cita- respondió sin voltearlo a ver-

-¿Y?-

-Que pasa sí… ¿qué pasa si se enamoran?- dijo Rainbow algo asustada-

-Oh…eso sí sería un problema- respondió Soarin con una sonrisa traviesa-

-¡Obvio que lo sería!, ¡se terminarían casando porque son ancianos y ambos solteros!, ¡y principalmente, tú y yo terminaríamos siendo hermanastros o algo así!- exclamó mientras se ponía la almohada en la cara-

-Mmm…si fueras mi hermana no podría hacerte todo lo que te quiero hacer…- dijo el oji-verde con seguridad-

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- preguntó Dash quitándose la almohada de la cara para mostrar su sonrojo-

-Nada, nada… ¿entonces qué haremos?-

-Tendremos que arruinar su cita- respondió con total tranquilidad-

-Creo que es algo cruel, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Soarin mientras se levantaba- ¿Estarás bien con tu herida?-

-Claro- contestó levantándose como si no le doliera nada- Realmente me agradaba que me estuvieras cargando a todas partes, JAJA- se carcajeó mientras salía del cuarto-

-….- Soarin se limitó a fruncir el ceño para después soltar un suspiro y seguirla-

**-*En el restaurante, 8 de la noche*-**

Era un restaurante algo lujoso, tenía paredes de color rojo, y un enorme candelabro en medio, con pequeñas mesas por todo el lugar. Estela y Blaze estaban sentados mientras hablaban tímidamente, mientras que al otro lado del restaurante, Soarin y Dash los observaban.

**Como arruinar la cita: Opción Uno**

-Tiempo de arruinar su cita- dijo Dash con una malvada sonrisa-

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó Soarin con una ceja arqueada-

-Solo observa- respondió mientras se acercaba a la bandeja de comida que iba para sus papás, y le ponía una cucaracha de dulce en la sopa de Blaze-

-Que asco, ¿quién diablos inventa esos dulces?- se preguntó Soarin mientras miraba con asco el dulce-

Llegó el mesero y tomó la bandeja para entregársela sin percatarse de lo que había hecho Rainbow Dash, se dirigió a la mesa y dejó su comida.

-Disfruten su cena- dijo mientras se iba-

-Esto se ve exquisito- dijo Estela mientras comía su ensalada-

-Lo mío… ¡tiene una cucaracha!- exclamó Blaze mientras se levantaba de la mesa asustado-

Estela se acercó a su plato lentamente y notó algo extraño en la "cucaracha", estaba muy delgada como si fuera de papel, además brillaba con la luz, después la tomó como si nada y la olfateó, captando la atención de los demás del restaurante.

-Es de dulce, seguramente algún bromista la puso allí- dijo mientras la comía como si nada-

-Oh…jeje, y-ya sabía- respondió Blaze impactado-

-¿Qué rayos?- murmuró Dash con la boca abierta-

-Mi mamá es muy valiente, ¿eh?- dijo Soarin con orgullo-

-Y mi papá es un cobarde- contestó Rainbow con decepción-

**Como arruinar la cita: Opción Dos**

Soarin se vistió de ladrón con una máscara negra para no ser reconocido, mientras Dash apagaba los fusiles del restaurante para que se apagaran todas las luces.

-¿Seguro que este plan no es muy extremo?- preguntó Soarin-

-¡Claro que no!, ¡tienes que hacerlo todo en grande!- respondió Dash mientras lo empujaba y él se dirigió a la mesa de ambos, chocando con las mesas debido a la oscuridad-

-¡Esto es un asalto!- exclamó Soarin mientras Rainbow prendía los fusiles-

-¿Qué dijiste niño?- preguntó un señor enorme que parecía luchador profesional parándose de su asiento-

-N-nada, disfrute su cena- respondió huyendo del restaurante-

-Idiota- dijo Dash con la mano en la frente mirando la mesa de sus padres ya a punto de acabar su cena-

**Como arruinar la cita: Opción Tres**

-No hay opción tres- dijo Dash enfadada-

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?- preguntó Soarin-

-Ya intentamos las peores cosas que pueden arruinar una cita, nada funciona, ahora seremos hermanos- respondió Dash frustrada-

-Mmm…-murmuró Soarin dirigiéndose a la mesa de sus padres directamente-

-¿Qué demonios haces?- dijo Dash siguiéndolo-

-Hola chicos- saludó Soarin sentándose en su mesa-

-¿Soarin?, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Estela sorprendida viendo como también Rainbow se sentaba con ellos-

-Sr. Dash, necesito decirle algo importante- dijo Soarin con firmeza-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó confundido-

-La verdad es que… embarazé a Dash por error, lo que significa que su relación no podrá funcionar jamás- respondió contento por su idea de último segundo-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- exclamó Dash sonrojada mientras lo golpeaba-

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- gritó Blaze enfurecido mientras levantaba a Soarin por la camisa-

-Era broma, una broma, muy divertida broma, JAJA, ¿no es divertido?- dijo Soarin nervioso-

-Es mentira, lo que queremos saber es… ¿ustedes no se gustan, verdad?- preguntó Dash con la cabeza gacha-

-¿Estela y yo?- dijo Blaze dejando caer a Soarin- …JAJAJA, claro que no, somos amigos-

-Por supuesto que no me gustaría un idiota como tu padre, sin ofender Dashie-

-Nah, no hay problema- respondió sin importancia-

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Estela con picardía-

-¿Nosotros?- dijeron Soarin y Dash al mismo tiempo-

-¿Se gustan?-

-¡C-claro que no!- exclamó Dash sonrojada en respuesta- ¿Verdad que no, Soarin?-

-Pues…-iba a decir Soarin, pero fue interrumpido por Blaze-

-¿Verdad que no, Soarin?- preguntó saboreando cada palabra mientras lo veía enfurecido-

-….- Soarin se quedó en silencio mientras miraba sus manos debajo de la mesa-

-Ustedes me recuerdan a nosotros de jóvenes- dijo Estela sonriendo-

Soarin y Dash los miraron a ambos, tenían arrugas, la piel caída, canas, algo pasados de sobrepeso, lentes, algunos dientes que hacían falta…

-Eww- murmuraron ambos con asco al mismo tiempo-

-Claro que no- dijo Dash saliendo del restaurante-

-Mamá, ¿por qué me ofendes así?- preguntó Soarin siguiendo a Dash-

**-*Afuera del restaurante*-**

Dash caminó hacia su casa mientras Soarin la seguía desde atrás con las manos en las bolsas, y Rainbow apresuraba su paso.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si en verdad se gustasen?- preguntó Rainbow confundido-

-Yo digo que…hubiéramos sido un par de hermanos algo incestos- respondió Soarin rodeándola con el brazo con una cara de pervertido (7u7)-

-No te golpearé porque estoy algo cansada-

-Eso hace aburrido el molestarte… ¿quieres hacer una carrera de aquí hasta tu casa?- preguntó Soarin-

-Nah, te ganaría de cualquier manera- respondió con una sonrisa engreída mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Soarin-

**-*Fin del capítulo 8*-**

Sé que el capítulo no fue taaan romántico, fue más bien de comedia uwu, espero les haya gustado al menos una parte :'D, dejen reviews, favoritos y follow c:, ahora iré a estudiar~ (sí claro :'v)


	9. Todo una carrera por ti

¡Hola dulcesitos! eue , ¿cómo están? :D espero bien, yo sé que sí (?, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo uwu ya tenía este fic un poco olvidado, y espero que ustedes no lo hayan olvidado D: , como sea~, espero les agrade uwu habrá rikura (? De la inocente eue

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Era lunes, lo que significaba que era día de clases, la primera clase era matemáticas, lo que estaba matando a Dash, tanto que se quedó dormida sobre su pupitre, mientras Soarin anotaba vagamente algunas notas, y el resto de la clase anotaba cada cosa que escribía la maestra. La profesora dejó el gis en el escritorio, después tomó un libro enfurecida y se dirigió al pupitre de Dash y lo dejó caer, haciendo que está se despertara abruptamente.

-¡AHH!, ¡NO ESTOY DORMI…!- exclamó Dash con algo de baba a un lado de la comisura de los labios, para después fijarse que era la maestra- Yo…jeje- rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca-

-Me alegro que despertara Dash, tengo un anuncio importante que decir- dijo la profesora con el ceño fruncido- Y que sea la última vez que se duerme en mi clase- avisó mirándola con una mirada aterradora, haciendo que a Rainbow le diera escalofríos-

-S-sí- respondió nerviosa para después voltear a su lado y ver a Soarin burlándose de su situación- ¿De qué te ríes idiota?- preguntó susurrando-

-De ti- respondió Soarin con una sonrisa-

-Vete al diablo- dijo sacándole la lengua-

-Silencio, ejem, mañana habrá una competencia entre nuestro salón y el de a lado, el profesor y yo sugerimos que debería ser una carrera, esta competencia es con el fin de atraer a más estudiantes a la preparatoria a que se inscriban, así que las puertas estarán abiertas para que inviten a sus amigos de afuera- explicó la maestra tranquilamente-

-¡Una carrera!- exclamó Rainbow entusiasmada apretando los puños contra sus mejillas, haciéndola que se viera adorable-

-¡N-no hagas eso!- dijo Soarin sonrojándose-

-¿Cuál será el premio?- preguntó un alumno-

-Ah, decidimos que las chicas no participarían y que—

-¿ESPERA QUE?, ¡PORQUE NO PODEMOS PARTICIPAR!- exclamó Dash interrumpiendo a la profesora-

-Porque el premio para el ganador será un beso de cualquier chica a su elección, así que, chicos prepárense y entrenen duro, ahora continuemos con la clase, los números no tienen límite…-

_-¿"Un beso de cualquier chica a su elección"?_\- pensó Dash enojada por no poder participar y preocupada por ser besada por alguien que no quería, si miraba a las demás chicas, ella era la más bonita de todas junto con Sky Bell, además mientras estaba callada pensando, se escucharon chicos hablando de que la elegirían a ella para besarla-

-¿Rainbow?, ¿estás bien?, ya se acabó la clase- preguntó Soarin a un lado de su pupitre-

-¿Eh?, ¿ah?, ¿ya se acabó?- dijo parándose mientras guardaba sus cosas, el tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta y notó que el salón estaba vacío- S-soarin…-

-¿Sí?- preguntó Soarin con su actitud _cool _y relajada haciendo que Dash tomará un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas-

-¿Tú…piensas ganar la carrera?- preguntó nerviosa volteando hacia la ventana-

-Supongo que sí, me gustaría besar a una chica en especial- respondió Soarin seriamente intentando ser lo más directo posible-

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Dash pensando que él se refería a Sky Bell- Pues espero que te diviertas con tu beso- dijo enfurecida caminando hacia su casa-

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se preguntó a si mismo confundido-

**-*En la Habitación de Rainbow Dash*-**

Rainbow Dash estaba en medio de su habitación haciendo ejercicio con pesas y otros artefactos, mientras tenía la webcam encendida en su computadora con Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack y Flutterhy, les estaba contando sobre la carrera de la preparatoria.

-¡Uff!- bufó mientras se ponía en posición para hacer lagartijas- Y eso es… lo que pasó- dijo tomando bocanadas de aire en cada oración-

-Ya veo…yo opino que…-murmuró Fluttershy siendo interrumpida por Rarity-

-Es obvio que quiere ganar por ti, nosotras sabemos que le gustas-

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo saben eso?- preguntó Rainbow sonrojada mientras levantaba pesas muy rápidamente-

-Rarity, creo que no deberíamos decirle que…- susurró Fluttershy de nuevo siendo interrumpida-

-¡Sólo apóyalo mañana en la carrera!, ¡A TODOS LES GUSTAN LAS PORRAS!- exclamó Pinkie pegando su cara a la cámara, gritó tanto que Applejack quedó inconsciente ya que tenía audífonos, haciendo que quedará sorda-

-¿Applejack?- preguntó Twilight a través de la cámara algo asustada-

-Eso quería decir…-dijo Fluttershy susurrando-

-Bueno…no sé porque les pedí su opinión, no me importa de cualquier manera, adiós- se despidió Dash apagando la cámara junto con la computadora- Pfff, como si yo le gustara, digo, no me interesa de todos modos- dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma-

**-*El siguiente día, en el campo para correr de la preparatoria*-**

Estaban todos los hombres de ambos salones calentando para poder resistir en la carrera, mientras las mujeres estaban cotilleando sobre ser elegidas o no por los chicos, mientras que Soarin estaba con su uniforme deportivo, levantando un poco su camisa para que le entrara aire, un tanto alejado de los chicos tomando una botella de agua de lo más tranquilo, por otro lado, Rainbow también con su uniforme deportivo estaba sentada en una banca alejada de las chicas que ella consideraba bobas, tomando agua como loca, ya que se encontraba ansiosa.

**En la bola de los chicos…**

-¡Tenemos que impedir que Soarin gané esta carrera!- exclamó mientras todos se juntaban haciendo un círculo-

-Opino lo mismo, ese tipo tiene a las dos chicas más lindas del salón de nosotros, Sky Bell y Rainbow Dash, no debemos permitir que gane-

-¡Equipo contra Soarin!- gritó uno poniendo su mano en el centro, mientras todos hacían lo mismo y las levantaban hacia arriba al mismo tiempo- Planeemos nuestra estrategia…-

-¡Achu!- estornudó Soarin lejos de ellos- Alguien debe estar hablando de mí…-

**Con Rainbow Dash en las bancas…**

Estaba abrazando sus rodillas mientras se movía hacia atrás y adelante y tomaba agua, estaba demasiado nerviosa por ser besada por alguien que no quería y más si se trataba de su primer beso, aunque ella no lo quería admitir, realmente le importaban esas cosas, muy, muy en el fondo.

-¿Dash?- preguntó Sky Bell con su traje de porrista- Deberías estar preocupada porque Soarin querrá besarme a mí, tal vez se preocupó por ti de más en el viaje a la montaña de nieve, pero esta vez yo…-

-….- Rainbow no dijo nada, estaba demasiado inmensa en sus pensamientos que estaba ignorando por completo a Sky-

-¿Oye?, ¿estás bien?-

-…-

-¡Demonios!, ¡Es el momento en el que peleamos!, me largo- dijo Sky sintiéndose ofendida-

-Estoy bien- susurró Rainbow con un tic en el ojo-

**-*El momento de la carrera*-**

Todos los chicos estaban alineados en la línea de inicio, todos los chicos estaban con sonrisas malévolas, mientras que Soarin estaba en la orilla viéndolos confundido.

-¿Por qué me ven así?- preguntó Soarin enojado-

-¡1…!- empezó la profesora a contar-

-¡Vamos Pastelito, gana!- exclamó Sky Bell con sus pompones-

-¡2…!-

-¡Gana idiota!- gritó Dash escondida atrás de las chicas-

-¡3, ya!- Soarin abrió los ojos al escuchar a Rainbow y empezó a correr lo más rápido posible-

Los chicos empezaron a correr y formaron una línea enfrente de Soarin, impidiendo que lograra avanzar.

-¡Que diablos hacen!- exclamó Soarin enojado intentando pasar-

-¡Nuestro jefe Thunderlane tuvo la gran idea de planear tu derrota!- contestó uno de los que estaban en la línea-

-¡No sean idiotas, Thunderlane es mi mejor amigo!-

**Thunderlane en la delantera de todos…**

**-**Amigo Soarin, lo siento, pero necesito novia, necesito esto más que tú…- pensó con cara de arrepentimiento-

-No les quiero hacer daño, chicos- dijo Soarin con una voz tenebrosa mientras tenía los brazos cruzados y emanaba de él una aura negra- ¡Muévanse!- exclamó empujándolos a todos-

-N-nos ha quitado del camino, jefe- habló un chico desde el Woki Toki (Un tipo de radio para comunicarse)-

-¡Equipo 2, detengánlo!- exclamó Thunderlane desde otro Woki Toki aún corriendo-

**Con Rainbow Dash y Sky Bell…**

-¿Por qué le están haciendo eso a Soarin?- preguntó Sky Bell a Dash-

-Yo que sé, pero él tiene que ganar- respondió Dash- Tiene que ganar- dijo con una voz seria mientras cerraba el puño-

-Eres rara…- murmuró Sky Bell-

-_Nada me podrá detener desde ahora y ganaré ese beso_\- pensó Soarin mientras veía una trampa de hojas de árboles a lo lejos- ¡Ja!, ¿creen que soy tan idiota para caer en esa boba trampa?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras saltaba la trampa cayendo en otra trampa que estaba justo delante de esa, un poco oculta- Malditos, pusieron dos trampas seguidas…- pero se levantó y siguió corriendo estando a cuatro personas de Thunderlane-

¡Jefe Thunderlane, no cayó en la trampa!- exclamó uno de los chicos que estaba al lado de las trampas-

-Entendido- respondió apagando el Woki Toki, volteando hacia atrás, viendo a Soarin corriendo enojado- Eres más listo de lo que pensé, Soarin-

-¡Te puedo oír, pedazo de idiota!- exclamó Soarin ahora a dos personas de él-

-¡Lo siento camarada, pero en la carrera somos enemigos, necesito ganar esto!- dijo corriendo felizmente hacia la meta-

-¡YO ganaré!- dijo Soarin empujando a los chicos que estaba enfrente de él, quedando atrás de Thunderlane-

-Puedo olfatear la victoria- murmuró Thunderlane con una sonrisa de felicidad-

-¡Olfatea esto!- gritó Soarin poniendo un calcetín sucio en la cara de Thunderlane, pasando enfrente de él, ganando la carrera- ¡Gane!- exclamó rompiendo la línea de meta-

-Bien jugado Soarin, bien jugado- dijo Thunderlane tirado en el piso con el calcetín en la cara-

-¡Y el ganador es…Soarin!- exclamó la maestra mientras todos los alumnos le aplaudían-

-¡JAJAJA!- rió malvadamente- ¡Gané idiotas!- exclamó con los puños en la cadera-

-¿A quién le darás el beso, Soarin?- preguntó la maestra tranquilamente-

-¡A-Ahh!, y-yo…-susurró Soarin-

-Reclama tu beso, Soarin, ganaste hazlo por los soldados caídos- dijo Thunderlane con el calcetín aún en la cabeza, apuntando hacia los que estaban inconscientes en la pista por el golpe de Soarin-

-Thunderlane…-murmuró enternecido, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente y se dirigió lentamente hacia Rainbow Dash-

-¿Q-qué crees que haces, idiota?, aléjate de aquí- dijo Dash sonrojada con una voz débil-

-¡Sí, que crees que haces!- exclamó Sky Bell enojada agitando los brazos-

-Reclamo mi premio- dijo acercándose a Rainbow Dash lentamente y sin vergüenza, ya que los únicos que le estaban prestando atención eran Sky Bell y Thunderlane ya que los demás se habían ido a comer y a hacer otras actividades, posó sus labios lentamente en los de ella, cerró los ojos, mientras ella los tenía abiertos como platos, Soarin pensó que los labios de Dash sabían al más dulce caramelo, después presionó un poco más de fuerza sobre ella y la tomó de la nuca, hasta logró sentir el busto de Dash, haciendo que Rainbow se tornara roja tomate y comenzase a sudar-

-¡Consíganse una habitación!- exclamó Thunderlane huyendo rápidamente-

-¡Y-ya, sepárense!- dijo Sky Bell lanzando sus pompones a ellos, mientras se iba enfadada con las otras porristas-

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos lentamente, para después desviarlas rápidamente.

-¿P-por qué me elegiste a mí?- preguntó Rainbow aún roja-

-N-no sé, cuando me preguntaron a q-quien elegir, pensé en ti- respondió Soarin- No lo mal entiendas yo…m-me voy a comer algo- dijo alejándose un poco-

-_Pensó en mí…mi primer beso fue con…él_\- pensó Dash tocándose los labios, aun sintiendo que él la estaba besando-

-¿N-no vienes a comer?- preguntó Soarin dándole la espalda-

-S-sí- respondió siguiéndolo a una mesa, y los dos no hablaron en ningún momento o siquiera a mirarse-

**-*Fin del capítulo 9*-**

ASDAS 2000 palabras :DD ~, espero les haya gustado, a mí me gusto la parte del beso eue, y la carrera porque pues…le hacían bullying a Soarin (?, y esta empezando a surgirtz el amortz :B, ya tengo una idea para el siguiente capítulo eue es mas rikura que este UwU, y los papás de ambos estarán envueltos JOJO! (?, dejen reviews, favorito y follow si les gustó! :D y ya llegamos a 70 likes en mi página de FB :3 gracias a todos los que le dieron like uwu ~ bye hasta el próximo cap c:


	10. Una Sorpresa Pt 1

¡Holis!, ¡he vuelto! *3* :'v estaba en exámenes finales y estaba estudiando y aun así me fue mal ;n;, además tenía que hacer otros proyectos que tenía, pero bueno, ya estoy de vacaciones uwu, espero les agrade este capítulo 6u6, yo sé que sí les gustará 6u6, disfrútenlo! :D

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Rainbow estaba tumbada en su cama mientras leía un cómic viejo, ya eran vacaciones, y no tenía nada que hacer, si estuviese en su antigua ciudad estaría con sus amigas en algún lugar divertido, pero estando aquí no había logrado hacer tantos amigos más que a Soarin y Sky Bell, aunque con la segunda tenía la sospecha de que la odiaba.

-Ya quiero que se acaben las vacaciones…-dijo en voz alta, después abrió los ojos como platos, ¿realmente eso había salido de su boca?-

Suspiró y dejó el cómic a un lado, bajó las escaleras para ver que estaba haciendo su papá, al bajar vio que estaba con la mamá de Soarin, Estela.

-¡Jojojo!, ¡Blaze, eres tan inteligente!- rió Estela dándole un golpe en el brazo-

-Pero, ¿sería una buena idea, no?, ¡los chicos están de vacaciones!, ¡hagámoslo mañana!- exclamó con entusiasmo mientras levantaba un puño con orgullo-

-¿Qué harán mañana?- preguntó Dash curiosa mientras se acercaba a Estela y le daba un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo-

-¡Oh querida, tu padre tuvo la grandiosa idea de-¡

-No, mejor no me digan, tengo miedo de saber lo que tienen planeado- interrumpió Rainbow a Estela subiendo a su cuarto de nuevo-

-Será mejor mantenerlo en sorpresa- dijo Blaze viendo una revista con la imagen de un hermoso hotel con piscina y demás actividades-

**-*En la habitación de Rainbow*-**

Se sentó en su cama y vio por la ventana a Soarin quien estaba jugando videojuegos, tenía una mirada de concentración y ni siquiera la podía notar debido a que su mirada estaba fija en el televisor.

Se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos más y recordó la carrera, haciendo que un ligero sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, ya había pasado una semana desde su primer beso y el idiota ni parecía importarle, estaba jugando videojuegos como si nada.

-Je, ni me importa, que haga lo que quiera- dijo Rainbow sentándose en su escritorio para jugar en su computadora-

-¿_P-porqué me estaba observando por la ventana?_\- pensó Soarin nervioso sin dejar de ver a la televisión-

**-*Al siguiente día*-**

Rainbow Dash estaba dormida, la luz del sol hizo que empezara a abrir los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con la enorme cara de su papá, haciendo que reaccionara y se despertará por completo, viendo a Estela con Soarin a un lado de Blaze.

-¿Q-qué diablos hacen todos aquí?- preguntó asustada y sonrojada por Soarin, intentando arreglarse un poco el cabello despeinado que tenía en ese momento-

-¡Tenemos una sorpresa!- exclamó Blaze, a lo cual Soarin desvió la mirada hacia otra parte con un sonrojo-

-¿Qué sorpresa?- dijo viendo una maleta a un lado de Blaze- ¿Una maleta?, no, ¿mi maleta?, ¿por qué la tienes?-

-¡Blaze y yo planeamos un viaje para ti y Soarin a un hermoso hotel con distintas actividades lejos de la ciudad, pero como estamos bajos de presupuesto tendrán que dormir en una habitación!, ¡SOPRPRESA!-

Rainbow tomó un vaso lleno de agua, tomó un sorbo y después lo escupió todo- ¡QUE!, ¿tú estás de acuerdo con esto?- preguntó viendo a Soarin-

-Y-yo…no tengo nada mejor que hacer en casa- respondió con el rostro color carmesí-

-¿_Está sonrojado_?- pensó Rainbow para darse cuenta de que tenía una camisa de tirantes y un pequeño short puesto, rápidamente tomó una sábana y se cubrió- ¡D-de cualquier manera, yo no quiero ir!-

-VAS A IR, ¿NO SABES CUANTO GASTAMOS EN ESTE VIAJE?- ordenó Blaze con una mirada tenebrosa- ¡Ten tu maleta!- dijo cambiando su ánimo, ahora con una sonrisa- ¡Mira, metí todo lo necesario, ropa interior, sostenes, todo!- exclamó sacando algunas de las prendas nombradas-

-¡S-señor Blaze!, ¡No debería mostrar eso!- exclamó Soarin intentando parar la sangre que se le salía de la nariz, a causa de su vergüenza-

-¡Cámbiate de ropa, niña vaga!- dijo Blaze saliendo de la habitación con todos los demás-

-_Un viaje con Soarin…-_ pensó Rainbow tocando sus mejillas que estaban ardiendo- _¿EN UNA SOLA HABITACIÓN?- _

**-*En el taxi que iba hacia el hotel*-**

-¡Buen viaje, chicos!- exclamaron Blaze y Estela al mismo tiempo-

-¡Soarin, no te acerques tanto a mi hija!-

-N-no lo haré- respondió Soarin cerrando la puerta del auto-

-¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Estela con una mano-

El taxi arrancó y se llevó a ambos al hotel, en el camino ninguno había hablado tanto, excepto para hablar de algunas cosas que veían el camino, además de que el taxista intentaba hacer conversación en algunas ocasiones.

-Hemos llegado- avisó el conductor, Soarin le dio el dinero y ambos salieron del auto- Gracias- dijo el taxista arrancando de nuevo-

-Al parecer es aquí- Dijo Soarin viendo la entrada- Se ve que es algo lujoso-

-Sí…vamos a la recepción- murmuró Rainbow evitando la mirada de Soarin, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo-

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó Soarin con una mueca de preocupación-

**-*En la habitación del hotel*-**

Las paredes eran de color blanco, el piso estaba tapizado con una alfombra, tenía un enorme armario de madera, un pequeño sillón negro enfrente de una ventana que tenía vista hacia la piscina, y una televisión plasma enfrente de la enorme cama, con una iluminación tenue.

-¡Wow, es enorme!- exclamó Rainbow tirando su maleta al piso para correr hacia la ventana para ver la enorme piscina que había abajo-

-Solo hay una cama- soltó Soarin arruinando un poco la felicidad de Rainbow- Supongo que tendré que dormir en el sillón- dijo sentándose en el-

-Tranquilo, soy amable, así que hagamos esto de la manera más justa- dijo Rainbow con las manos en las caderas enfrente de él-

-¿Justa?-

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!, el que gane 3 veces, se queda con la cama-

-¿Enserio?- dijo Soarin brillándole los ojos- ¡Eres una buena mujer, Rainbow!-

-Sí, sí, como sea, vas a perder- aseguró Dash con una mirada orgullosa-

**-*5 Minutos después*-**

-¡No puedo creer que perdí y no con cualquier persona, sino contra ti!- exclamó Rainbow frustrada-

-¡Oye!, ¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó Soarin sintiéndose ofendido- De cualquier manera, duerme en la cama- dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Rainbow-

-N-no, dormiré en el sillón, mientras no intentes hacer nada- murmuró sentándose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados-

-Vamos, levántate- ordenó Soarin tomándola de la mano, jalándola hacia atrás, haciendo que por error la tirara del sillón, cayendo encima de él-

-Idiota…-susurró Rainbow tiernamente con las mejillas sonrosadas sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Soarin- Quítate de encima-

-T-tú eres la que está encima de mí- le recordó Soarin sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba-

-¡Y-ya sabía!- exclamó quitándose de encima- ¡Voy a la p-piscina o no sé!, ¡adiós!- se despidió tomando una toalla y su traje de baño saliendo del cuarto-

-Ahh…-suspiró Soarin con cara de bobo enamorado aún tirado en el piso, alguien tocó la puerta unos segundos después- Pasen…- respondió con el mismo tono-

-¿Disculpe, señor?- dijo una señorita que parecía ser la que limpiaba las habitaciones- ¿Puedo limpiar?-

-Ahh…- suspiró Soarin aun sin levantarse del piso y con la cara de bobo enamorado viendo a la chica, era muy linda- Claro, solo deje tomo mis cosas-

-Tómese su tiempo- respondió tomando unas cosas del pequeño carro de limpieza-

-¡V-volví, vine por mi bloqueador solar porque lo olvidé- dijo Rainbow nerviosa entrando a la habitación- ¿Quién es esta chica?- preguntó Dash viendo a la chica algo asustada, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder-

-¡Viene a limpiar la habitación!- exclamó Soarin levantando las manos en defensa propia-

-Ya…más te vale, ¿podría limpiar la "basura" que está en el piso?- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa refiriéndose a Soarin por "basura", mientras salía de la habitación-

-Siento haber creado confusiones entre usted y su novia- se disculpó la chica con una cara de preocupación-

-No tiene que disculparse- dijo levantándose del piso- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro-

-¿Qué clase de actividades tiene el hotel?- preguntó Soarin curioso-

-Veamos, tenemos piscina, una zona para hacer deportes, aguas termales al estilo Japón, un spa entre otras cosas, le recomiendo que visite las aguas termales con su acompañante, ya que aquí son demasiado raras y difíciles de ver- respondió la chica con una cara sugerente-

-Ya, lo pensaré- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación- Aguas termales, ¿eh?- se preguntó a si mismo saliendo del hotel para ir a la piscina- ¿Dónde está?-

-¡Niño, admite que yo te gané en la carrera!- exclamó Dash tomando a un pequeño niño regordete mientras lo agitaba tomándolo de los hombros-

-¡Señora, suélteme!, ¡era solo una carrera!- se defendió el niño-

-¡Rainbow Dash, deja al niño!- regañó Soarin a Dash alejándola del niño-

-¡E-él no quería admitir la derrota en la carrera!- se excusó Rainbow sacándole la lengua al niño-

-Lo siento chico, ella está un poco loca- dijo Soarin tomando los hombros desnudos de Rainbow (tenía el traje de baño puesto, lo dejo a su imaginación 7u7) para alejarla del niño, haciendo que Soarin volteara a verla de pies a cabeza, estaba toda empapada debido a que se había metido a la piscina-

-¡Ya me voy!, ¡le diré a mi madre de esto, chica tabla!- exclamó el niño enojado y refiriéndose a "tabla" por la falta de atributos-

-¡TABLA TU MADR-¡

-¡Cuida el lenguaje, nos podrían echar del hotel!- dijo Soarin tapándole la boca antes de que dijera una mala palabra- ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo esto y vamos a las aguas termales?-

-¿Aguas termales?, las he visto en mis comics…- respondió Dash intentando hacer memoria- ¡Ya, son esos lugares donde la gente se baña con agua caliente, y en mis comics siempre por error los chicos ven a las chicas desnudas!- exclamó chocando su puño con la otra mano- … ¡Pervertido!-

-¡Yo no quiero hacer eso!, ¡qué clase de mente tienes!- dijo mientras se la llevaba de ahí para evitar otra pelea entre ella y el niño-

**-*Fin del capítulo 10*-**

Espero les haya gustado :D, en el siguiente capítulo estarán las aguas termales 6u6, like si quieres unos padres como los de ellos (?, como sea uwu, por los COMICS a los que se refería Rainbow se llama en realidad MANGA :'v son de esos del anime uwu, y eso de que las vean en las aguas termales es un cliché uwu, como sea, espero les haya gustado c:, necesito dejar de ver anime c: aunque me da idea para fics eue, byee :DD! Dejen reviews, favorito y follow :'D


	11. Una Sorpresa Pt 2

Hola a todos :'v , sé que tarde demasiado en actualizar pero tuve problemas a parte míos de salud, pero ya estoy bien, no era algo tan malo, mi papá si está mal así que lo estuve cuidando junto con mi familia, y además entre a la preparatoria y está más complicado las materias y el tiempo libre xD, llego demasiado cansada y me duermo ;n; bueno espero disfruten este capítulo c: ..

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Rainbow Dash y Soarin habían llegado a las aguas termales, las cuales eran mixtas, es decir, se tenían que bañar hombres y mujeres juntos, ambos estaban en batas y con toallas en las manos, mientras miraban lo enormes que eran las aguas termales, además había árboles alrededor de ellas y salía el vapor del agua, por suerte no había otras personas más que ellos, ya que era algo tarde. Rainbow se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos y empezó a fruncir el ceño mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Soarin?- preguntó Dash con un tono siniestro-

-¿S-sí?-

-¿Por qué demonios las aguas termales son mixtas?, creí que se separaban en hombres y mujeres-

-¡L-la chica que fue a limpiar creyó que éramos pareja y me las recomendó, yo no sabía que eran mixtas!- exclamó en defensa propia- Si quieres vámonos a la habitación, aunque te digo que no hay aguas termales en donde vivimos-

-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan pervertido y hasta estas intentando convencerme para quedarme- dijo Rainbow mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y las cejas arqueadas, por otro lado, Soarin tragó saliva al sentir a Rainbow tan cerca- Bien, me quedaré, pero te digo que si me ves aunque sea un centímetro de piel te voy a reventar la cara, ¿escuchaste bien?- preguntó tomándolo por la bata con fuerza-

-Pff, ni que quisiera verte, y tampoco intentes verme- respondió desviando la vista hacia otra parte-

Ambos se estaban dando la espalda mientras se quitaban las batas, quedando sin nada de ropa, los dos estaban sonrojados como nunca lo habían estado, se enrollaron una toalla en sus partes privadas, Rainbow en la parte de arriba y Soarin abajo, se quedaron pensando por unos minutos hasta que Rainbow decidió romper la tensión y dijo:

-Entra tu primero, idiota- dijo mientras temblaba y tenía la toalla aferrada a ella-

-¿Eh?, s-sí- respondió mientras cerraba los ojos y se metía lentamente a las aguas termales-

_-¡Mierda!, ¡lo vi por unos segundos!, vi su espalda…su fuerte espalda, vi sus brazos, ¿tenía una cicatriz?, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se le hubiese caído la toalla?, ¡Diablos, Dash!, ¡cálmate!-_ pensó con la cara roja mientras su respiración era cada vez más pesada-

-Ya…p-puedes entrar y no voltearé a ver- avisó Soarin asfixiándose de calor por el sonrojo y además por el agua caliente, después sumergió media cabeza en el agua-

Rainbow Dash entró al agua quitándose la toalla quedando sin nada, volteó ver a Soarin y estaba sumergido en el agua.

-_Que tramposo…ni siquiera puedo ver alg- ¡NO!, ¡No quiero ver nada!_\- pensó Dash mientras se daba pequeñas bofetadas a sí misma por sus pensamientos, después cerró los ojos por un momento y vió un enorme bicho volando por encima de ella- ¡S-SOARIN!- exclamó asustada mientras nadaba hacia atrás-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Soarin nervioso aun dando la espalda-

-¡U-un bicho!, ¡ENORME!, ¡AAAH!- gritó asustada mientras nadaba hacia Soarin con la cabeza sumergida en el agua, asi Soarin no vería nada-

-¡Q-que haces!, ¡no te acerques!- dijo sonrojado mientras veía hacia arriba, y en efecto, había un enorme bicho volando por encima de ellos- ¡Diablos, esa cosa es enorme!-

-¡Aplástalo!- ordenó Rainbow escondida atrás de la espalda de Soarin-

Soarin se armó de valor y empezó a estirar los brazos para aplastarlo, mientras que Rainbow estaba atrás de él con los ojos cerrados para no ver nada, después de varios intentos, el bicho se metió entre las manos de Soarin y lo aplastó.

-¡Lo log-¡- exclamó él resbalándose con la roca cayendo hacia atrás, cayendo encima de una Rainbow Dash con los ojos cerrados, hundiendo a ambos bajo el agua.

Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos de golpe al ver a Soarin totalmente desnudo encima de ella separándolos tan solo el agua, para Soarin era igual, vió a Rainbow Dash y se sonrojó como nunca, primero vio la cara de Rainbow Dash enojada después todo se empezó a ver negro, se había desmayado, y todo eso en unos pocos segundos.

-¡Soarin!- gritó Rainbow adentro del agua, después lo levantó y lo mantenía parado al tener el brazo de él rodeando sus hombros- ¡I-idiota!, ¿cómo se puede desmayar?-

**-*En la habitación del hotel*-**

Soarin estaba recostado en la cama con una cobija encima, ya que Rainbow Dash no había tenido el valor de ponerle ropa, estaba respirando profundamente, mientras que Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en el sillón abrazando sus rodillas, lo había visto, ella tuvo que ponerle la toalla para que lo ayudaran y sí, había tenido que ver ciertas cosas aunque ella no quería, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo se decía lo contrario.

-Ah…-suspiró parándose del sillón, de nada serviría preocuparse, probablemente el ni recordaría nada de lo que pasó-

-Tengo hambre- dijo en voz alta mientras veía a lo lejos un pequeño bote lleno de chocolates-

-Algo es algo- tomó el bote y comió un chocolate sin ver que la envoltura decía "Chocolates con fuerte licor"- Saben algo extraño…- tomó otros seis chocolates, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a comérselos-

Pasaron algunos minutos y empezó a sentirse un poco más feliz y segura de sí misma, además de que veía algo borroso, después de unos segundos, Soarin se empezó a mover, recobrando la consciencia, se sentó en la cama mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Auch… ¿qué pasó?, recuerdo estar en las aguas termales después vi a Rainbow abajo del agua des…¡AHHH!- exclamó mientras se tomaba el cabello asustado por lo que ella podía hacer, volteó a la izquierda y Dash lo estaba viendo con una mirada penetrante-

-¿R-rainbow?, ¡sobre lo que pasó abajo, lo siento no era mi intención, resbalé y caí!- se defendió viendo como Rainbow se paraba del sillón para caminar hacia él con una sonrisa perversa- ¿Eh?, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Perfectamente- respondió con una voz seductora y se tamaleaba de lado a lado al estar un poco mareada, después se sentó a un lado de Soarin-

-¡Q-qué haces!, deja me pongo algo de ropa- dijo él tapándose con las sabanas-

-No seas ridículo, no las necesitamos- murmuró en su oído sentada sobre las piernas de Soarin-

-R-rainbow, esta no eres tú, ¿estás segura de estar bien?- preguntó con una voz débil mientras se hacía para atrás, volteando al sillón y notando unas envolturas de chocolates que decían "Chocolates con fuerte licor"- ¡No debiste haber comido eso!, recuéstate y duérmete- ordenó Soarin enrollándose con las sábanas tomándola de los hombros para después ponerla debajo de él-

-¡Jaja, que travieso!- exclamó con voz de borracha mientras reía-

-¡N-no es eso!, solo duerme- replicó Soarin sonrojado mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama-

-Oye, Soar, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo ignorando por completo lo que dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, permitiendo a Soarin sentir sus redondeces (no me hagan escribirlo :'v) contra su espalda-

-¿Qué?- preguntó él tragando saliva mientras sentía que se iba a desmayar de nuevo-

-¿Por qué me besaste a mí en la carrera?- cuestionó Rainbow- Puede ser que… ¿te gusto?-

-Yo…- murmuró Soarin sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir-Sí, me…me gustas- soltó dejando de sentir los brazos de Dash a su alrededor, abrió los ojos como platos y volteó hacia atrás- ¡Se quedó dormida!- exclamó enojado pero al mismo tiempo feliz de poder haberlo dicho- Ah… te lo diré en otra ocasión- dijo para sí mismo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y apreciaba su rostro tranquilo- _¡Diablos, eso fue intenso!, nunca la había visto así, no es que no me gustara pero…-_ pensó recogiendo las envolturas de chocolate que estaban encima del sillón-

**-*Fin del capítulo 11*-**

Ahh D: espero les haya gustado, es lo único que pude escribir por el momento, les prometo que lo haré más largo :'0, que pasara en el próximo cap 6u6, como sea, gracias por los 135 reviews :'D, me hacen muy feliz uwu, dejen favorito, follow y … reviews xD, hasta el próximo capitulo :D


	12. Futuro

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

Soarin y Dash ya estaban en sus casas después del viaje, habían pasado dos semanas desde eso y ambos apenas se veían de vez en cuando, faltaban algunos días para la graduación, habían pasado tantas cosas desde que Rainbow Dash se había mudado allí, pero después de graduarse sería hora de ir a la universidad, ya serían adultos, y quién sabe, tal vez esos serían los últimos días que estarían juntos.

Rainbow Dash estaba hablando por videochat con sus amigas de Ponyville, charlando sobre sus planes para el futuro.

-_¡Yo solo quiero divertirme siempre, siempre y SIEPMRE!- _exclamó Pinkie desde su cámara mientras gritaba y acercaba su cara a la pantalla-

-_Me gustaría ser maestra, científica, doctora, o escritora, o también...-_ dijo Twilight siendo interrumpida por Rainbow-

-Ya entendimos Twilight, tú tienes muchas cosas que quieres ser, pero hay algunas personas como yo que no tienen ni idea de que hacer-

-_¿No piensas casarte y ser una mantenida, cierto?- _preguntó Applejack arqueando una ceja mientras mordía su manzana-

-¿Sabes?, no es un mal plan- respondió con una sonrisa-

-_Querida, si quieres un esposo tendrías que cambiar esa personalidad tuya-_ dijo Rarity pintando sus uñas-

-¡Oye!- gritó Rainbow enfadada-

-_Yo creo que tienes una linda personalidad, Rainbow- _opinó Fluttershy peinando su cabello-

-No, tiene razón Fluttershy, todas ustedes son lindas, tienen algo especial, ¿y yo qué diablos tengo?- _soltó un suspiro_\- Me voy chicas, hablamos luego-

-_¿A dónde crees que vas?, tienes que enseñarnos tu vestido para tu baile de graduación y obviamente una foto del chico con el que irás- _dijo Rarity cruzada de brazos-

-Ehh…claro, mi graduación, pues…tengo este vestido- dijo parándose de la silla mientras sacaba un vestido viejo y algo sucio-

-_¡No, no, no!, ¡quita eso de mi vista ahora mismo!- _exclamó Rarity asqueada-

-_No sé de moda, pero eso hasta para mi es de mal gusto- _pensó Applejack en voz alta-

-¡Oh, cierren la boca!, nos vemos- se despidió apagando la computadora- No es tan…sí, tienen razón, es horrible- dijo lanzando el vestido al closet-

-¿Rainbow?, abriré la puerta- avisó Blaze abriendo la puerta-

-¿Qué quieres papá?- preguntó con las manos en la cara mientras estaba acostada-

-Silver Spark vendrá a visitarnos, dice que viene por asuntos importantes-

-¿Quién es Silver Spark?-

-Tu amigo de la infancia, ¿no lo recuerdas?, ¿el niño millonario que a veces te daba juguetes?- dijo Blaze intentando hacer recordar a Dash-

-….-

-….-

-¡Ah ya!, ¡ESE Silver Spark!, ¿me pregunto qué querrá?-

-Ni idea, por cierto, ¿ya tienes tu vestido para la graduación?- preguntó Blaze sentándose a lado de Dash mientras la abrazaba-

-Nope, no sé si deba ir- respondió jugando con sus dedos-

-¡Como que no sabes!, es tu ultimo baile, ya estas envejeciendo y tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad, puedes ir con Soarin- dijo Blaze acariciando el cabello de su hija-

-…- Rainbow se puso colorada cuando su papá mencionó a Soarin, no sabía porque pero habían venido imágenes a su cabeza de cosas que hacía con Soarin y que ella aseguraba era un sueño, aunque Soarin estaba demasiado nervioso al regresar del viaje hasta al mirarla-

-¿Por qué estás roja?-

-N-nada, voy a dormir papá, salte del cuarto- dijo empujándolo hacia afuera-

_-¿Por qué esas imágenes me vinieron a la cabeza?, tengo que hablar con él_\- pensó caminando hacia la ventana mientras la abría y lanzaba unas piedritas que estaba en el marco de la ventana hacia la de Soarin- ¡Hey, idiota, sal!-

-¿Dash?- preguntó Soarin abriendo la ventana mientras su rostro se tornaba de color rojizo- ¿Q-qué quieres?-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?... ¿pasó algo inusual en nuestro viaje?, me dijiste que comí esos chocolates con licor, pero me vienen unas imágenes a la cabeza y… ¿Soarin?- dijo ella también sonrojándose al recordar las imágenes mientras veía a Soarin evitando la mirada de ella-

-¿No sé?, no sé qué pasó, no pasó nada, ¿por qué debería pasar algo?, pfff, ¡PFFFT!- respondió mientras se le salía la baba al decir lo último-

-¿Soarin?, ¿con quién hablas?- dijo Sky Bell saliendo a lado de Soarin- ¡TÚ!- exclamó apuntando a Dash-

-Eh… ¿cómo te llamabas?- preguntó Dash viéndola confundida-

-¡Sky Bell, cerebro de pollo!- respondió enojada-

-¿Qué haces con Soarin?- cuestionó Dash sintiendo su corazón latir algo preocupada-

-Lo vine personalmente a invitar al baile de graduación y el aceptó- respondió Sky Bell con una sonrisa ganadora-

-¿Ah sí?, bien por él, tendrá que pasar la noche con una bruja, adiós Soarin- dijo cerrando la ventana-

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿venías a invitarme al baile?- preguntó Soarin sorprendido-

-¡Claro, mi amor!, ¡te traje chocolates, flores y tu traje que llevarás!- respondió dándole la cosas-

Soarin se impresionó con todo eso y no tuvo de otra más que aceptar ir al baile con ella, aunque él en realidad deseaba ir con Rainbow Dash.

-E-está bien, es solo un baile- dijo tomando las cosas-

-¡Bien, nos vemos!- se despidió saliendo de la casa de Soarin-

-¿Soarin, quién era esa chica y por donde entró?- preguntó Stella desde la cocina-

-Al parecer mi cita del baile, y no sé por dónde entró- respondió Soarin asustado de saber por dónde entró a su cuarto-

**-*En el cuarto de Dash*-**

Estaba sentada en su cama mientras tenía pegada su cara a sus rodillas, estaba soltando lágrimas, y ni ella sabía la razón, estaba decepcionada, triste, justo en ese momento ella pensaba en invitarlo al baile después de resolver sus dudas sobre las imágenes que tenía en su cabeza desde aquél viaje y que aún no lograba descifrar.

-¡No!, no tienes por qué llorar, si a él le gusta ella, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, definitivamente ella es más bonita y logra mostrar sus sentimientos por él tan abiertamente, solo…no iré a ese estúpido baile- dijo secándose las lágrimas mientras abrazaba una almohada-

-¡DAAASH!- exclamó Blaze desde abajo- ¡VEN ACÁ!-

-No tengo ganas papá- dijo con una voz fuerte pero sin gritar-

-Iré yo mismo a verla- dijo una voz de un hombre joven pero maduro-

_-¿Eh?, ¿de quién es esa voz?_\- pensó Dash mientras se secaba las mejillas y veía a un chico alto vestido formal, con ojos azules y cabello plateado entrar a su cuarto-

-Soy Silver Spark, ¿me recuerdas Dashie?- dijo acercándose a ella mientras le extendía la mano para levantarla de la cama-

**-*Fin del capítulo 12*-**

Hola chicos!, SORPRESA! Actualicé (?, amm gracias a que mis malditos maestros no me dejaron tarea, mañana habrá otro capítulo si llega a 150 reviews y si no pues, hasta el otro sábado como siempre xD, ya casi se acaba este fic, estuvo corto este capítulo porque quiero dejar en suspenso quien es este atractivo tipo UwU, este fic no tendrá el típico final como otros de mis fics, será algo más profundo (?, le quedan como 2 capítulos más y así se cierran los fics que hice de SoarinxDash :'D, espero haya sido de su agrado, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y quien creen que sea este tipo, favorito y follow!, hasta mañana o el otro sábado


	13. Propuesta

¡Hola amiguitos! (voz de Barney) Okeyno xD, amm, como prometí, llegamos a 150 reviews así que voy a actualizar :'v la verdad no pensé que llegarían, como sea, no sé si lo había mencionado antes, pero Rainbow y Soarin tienen como 17-18 años, por eso se van a graduar ya, ¿sí?, ok, disfruten el capítulo :D este es el penúltimo capítulo (:

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

**-*En el cuarto de Dash*-**

_Estaba sentada en su cama mientras tenía pegada su cara a sus rodillas, estaba soltando lágrimas, y ni ella sabía la razón, estaba decepcionada, triste, justo en ese momento ella pensaba en invitarlo al baile después de resolver sus dudas sobre las imágenes que tenía en su cabeza desde aquél viaje y que aún no lograba descifrar._

_-¡No!, no tienes por qué llorar, si a él le gusta ella, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?, definitivamente ella es más bonita y logra mostrar sus sentimientos por él tan abiertamente, solo…no iré a ese estúpido baile- dijo secándose las lágrimas mientras abrazaba una almohada- _

_-¡DAAASH!- exclamó Blaze desde abajo- ¡VEN ACÁ!- _

_-No tengo ganas papá- dijo con una voz fuerte pero sin gritar-_

_-Iré yo mismo a verla- dijo una voz de un hombre joven pero maduro-_

_-¿Eh?, ¿de quién es esa voz?- pensó Dash mientras se secaba las mejillas y veía a un chico alto, algo musculoso vestido formal, con ojos azules y cabello plateado entrar a su cuarto-_

_-Soy Silver Spark, ¿me recuerdas Dashie?- dijo acercándose a ella mientras le extendía la mano para levantarla de la cama-_

-Eh… te recuerdo vagamente, lo siento- respondió mientras bajaba la mirada para esconder su anterior llanto, rechazando la mano de él-

-Me lo imaginé, ¿nos podrías dejar solos un momento, Blaze?, necesito hablar con ella- dijo Silver cortésmente-

-Claro, tómense su tiempo- respondió sacando su periódico para ponerse a leer mientras cerraba la puerta-

-¿Estabas llorando, Dashie?- preguntó mientras la tomaba del mentón para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos-

-N-no, no lloraría por nadie- respondió mientras alejaba la cara-

-Entonces lloraste por alguien, me imagino que por un chico- descifró Silver mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?, siempre venías a mí cuando llorabas, hasta te daba juguetes de los míos para que dejaras de llorar-

-….-

-No sé si lo olvidaste ya pero, hicimos una promesa a los 10, ¿la recuerdas?-

-Ya te dije que apenas te recuerdo, sé que fuimos amigos de la infancia, y solo tengo algunos recuerdos de cuando jugábamos juntos, pero solo eso- respondió Dash mientras se levantaba y empezaba a acariciar un peluche que estaba encima de su escritorio-

-¿Sabes quién te dio ese peluche?- preguntó Silver Spark con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y tomaba el peluche-

-Creo que lo compré en una tien-

-Te lo di yo- la interrumpió Silver Spark- Deecho fue uno de los juguetes que te di cuando llorabas, como sea, la promesa que hicimos fue muy importante-

-Sea lo que sea, tenía 10 años así que debió haber sido algo sin mucha importancia-

-Prometiste que te casarías conmigo cuando nos graduáramos-

-¿Q-qué cosa?- preguntó Rainbow creyendo haber escuchado mal, mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza-

-Rainbow Dash, ¿te casarías conmigo?, cuando seas mayor de edad, y solo faltan meses para eso- cuestionó Silver Spark con seriedad mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a ella y sacaba un anillo- Sé que es algo apresurado, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti desde ese día-

**-*Flashback*-**

_Ambos niños estaban jugando con un balón, mientras un señor grande que parecía ser un mayordomo los observaba, estaban pateándose el balón el uno al otro._

_-Ya me cansé Dashie, ¿podemos descansar?- preguntó un Silver Spark de 10 años mientras se sentaba en el suelo agitado-_

_-¡No lo creo, Sparkie, debemos acabar y decidir quién es el ganador!- respondió Rainbow con mucha energía-_

_-Tú ganas- dijo el pequeño niño rindiéndose-_

_-Bien, me tengo que ir- se despidió Rainbow, pero Silver le tomo de la muñeca-_

_-Me gustas- admitió Silver Spark sin vergüenza ya que todavía no tenía muy claro el significado de aquellas palabras- _

_-¡Qué asco, no!- exclamó Dash aún sin soltar las manos-_

_-¿Te casarías conmigo de grande?- preguntó Silver-_

_-Sí me sueltas, lo haré- respondió la peli-arcoíris- _

_-Bien- dijo soltándola- Nos casaremos de grandes- prometió Silver poniendo su meñique mientras Dash enrollaba el de ella en el de él- _

_-Sí, sí, lo que sea, jugamos mañana- se despidió de una vez por todas-_

**-*Fin del Flashback*-**

Rainbow había recordado lo que había dicho en esos tiempos, ¡¿qué diablos pensaba de pequeña?! , ¿Acaso era así de valiente en cuanto al amor a esa edad?, Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué Silver aún la había venido a buscar desde tan lejos solo para decirle eso?.

-¡E-éramos niños!, además, ¿te debe gustar una chica de tu escuela no lo crees?- preguntó Rainbow viéndolo aún de rodillas-

-Realmente estudié en casa desde pequeño, así que eres la única chica con la que he llegado a tener una relación tan profunda- respondió Silver- No me tienes que responder ahora, pero tienes que saber que mañana regresare a casa por unos asuntos-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo…?, ¿por qué yo?-

-Te amo y nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que sentí desde pequeño más que tú, te puedo dar lo que quieras si te haces mi esposa, no tendrías que trabajar nunca más, ni tu papá tampoco, él ya es mayor y sabes lo que puede pasar, puedes visitar las ciudades que quieras y te amaré incondicionalmente, ven a vivir conmigo y tendrás todo (Recordatorio: él es millonario :v)- continuó- Me tengo que ir a mi hotel, tienes hasta mañana para darme una respuesta, te quiero- dijo saliendo de su habitación-

_-¿Cómo puede pasarme esto?...hace tan solo unas horas hablaba con mis amigas de que nunca conseguiría un esposo, y de la nada llega alguien y me dice que quiere casarse conmigo, ¡pero no puedo!, yo amo a Soarin, tal vez el a mí no me ame, es cierto que no tenía planeado casarme con él o algo pero…_\- pensó Dash mientras sentía su cabeza más confundida que nunca- Tengo que hablar con alguien- dijo sacando su teléfono para hablar con la más sabia de sus amigas-

-_¿Hola?- _dijo Twilight desde el otro lado de la línea-

-¡Twilight!, necesito hablar contigo, es sobre algo muy importante-

-_Claro, ¿Qué pasa?_\- preguntó su amiga, pues nunca había escuchado hablar a Rainbow tan seria-

Rainbow le platicó a Twilight todo lo que había pasado, Twilight estaba algo sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo alegre por su amiga.

-¿_Me invitarás a la boda?- _preguntó Twilight intentando ser graciosa-

-Eso no es algo de broma, no sé qué hacer, me estoy arriesgando a que ni siquiera le guste a Soarin-

-_Habla con él, me tengo que ir Dash, ¡piénsalo bien!- _exclamó al otro lado de la línea mientras colgaba-

-¿Hablar con él?...-

Se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, pero Twilight tenía razón, esto era cuestión de vida o muerte, realmente Silver Spark le parecía atractivo, y era todo un caballero, en cuanto a Soarin, es también atractivo pero es un idiota, y alguien amable, alguien con quien jamás pasaría un mal momento, tal vez podría aprender a amar a Silver Spark y tener todos los beneficios que él le ofrecía, pero eso era algo malo, ¿no?, casarse solo por interés, tenía que hablar con Soarin, si el la rechazaba, tendría que alejarse de el para siempre para no sentirse incómoda con él, sacó su teléfono y marco el número de Soarin, no tenía el valor para verle a la cara.

_-¿Rainbow?- _

-Soarin, no hables, solo responde esta pregunta…¿qué harías si te dijera que me voy a casar, irme a vivir a otro lugar lejos…de aquí?, ¿cómo te sentirías?- preguntó Rainbow con una voz calmada y con un tono serio-

-¿_A qué se debe esa pregunta, pasa algo?- _

-Solo contéstame- ordenó Dash mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sentía el corazón latir más rápido de lo normal-

-_Pues…me sentiría feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz, y yo…me pondría triste porque no tendría con quién hablar de deportes- _dijo Soarin escupiendo lo más estúpido que se le vino a la mente-

-¿Ha-hablar de deportes?- preguntó Dash mientras sentía coraje y decepción-

-_¡S-sí es decir, eres como mi mejor amigo!, ¿sabes?, eres como un chico para mí- _respondió Soarin riendo nerviosamente, ya que estaba a punto de decir lo que realmente sentía- ¿_Por qué esa pregunta?-_

-**Adiós**, Soarin- se despidió colgando el teléfono, diciendo la palabra "adiós" con mucha intensidad, como si fuese ser la última vez que hablasen-

-¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?, hablaba muy seria…creo que se enojó por lo que dije, ¿acaso soy idiota?, "eres como un chico para mí", seguro me odia...hablaré con ella en el baile de mañana- dijo Soarin apagando las luces a lado de su cama para ver la ventana de Rainbow Dash apagar las luces, lo que significaba que ella también iría a dormir- Buenas noches, Dashie- murmuró cerrando los ojos-

-_Soarin es un idiota, ni siquiera le gusto, soy como su mejor amigo, es cierto que no soy muy femenina pero…aceptaré la propuesta de Silver Spark- _pensó cerrando los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño-

**-*Fin del capítulo 13*-**

¡Y bien!, espero les haya gustado, o al menos que les haya dado algo de sentimiento xD, Rainbow no se puso tan agresiva con Silver Spark ya que estaba algo vulnerable en ese momento cuando vio a Sky Bell con Soarin, entonces…sí (?, quiero que tenga un final emocional xD, ¿será cierto que los hombres sueltan cosas sin darse cuenta? 6u6, dejen reviews diciendo como se sintieron al leer el capítulo :'D, no sé, tristes?, impresionados?, decepcionados (espero que no), pero tendrá un final feliz ;), una amiga me dijo que en el capítulo anterior, Rainbow le dio algo de lástima, por eso quiero saber cómo se sintieron al leer este cap uwu, gracias a todos por leer! :D, hasta el sábado (FINAL DEL FIC).


	14. Final

**-*My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro*-**

_**-Adiós**__, Soarin- se despidió colgando el teléfono, diciendo la palabra "adiós" con mucha intensidad, como si fuese ser la última vez que hablasen-_

_-¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?, hablaba muy seria…creo que se enojó por lo que dije, ¿acaso soy idiota?, "eres como un chico para mí", seguro me odia...hablaré con ella en el baile de mañana- dijo Soarin apagando las luces a lado de su cama para ver la ventana de Rainbow Dash apagar las luces, lo que significaba que ella también iría a dormir- Buenas noches, Dashie- murmuró cerrando los ojos-_

_-Soarin es un idiota, ni siquiera le gusto, soy como su mejor amigo, es cierto que no soy muy femenina pero…aceptaré la propuesta de Silver Spark- pensó cerrando los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño-_

**-*Al siguiente día*-**

Soarin se estaba arreglando para el baile de esa noche, tendría que ir con Sky Bell, aunque él lo que más deseaba era ir con Rainbow Dash, pero como podía rechazar todo lo que había hecho Sky Bell, vio el traje que tendría que usar, era negro, pero tenía una corbata rosa, supuso que era rosa porque así combinaría con el vestido de ella, se cambió de ropa y se miró en el espejo, se veía bien.

-Siento que mi masculinidad ha disminuido al menos un 5% por la corbata- murmuró para sí mismo arreglándose la corbata, mientras pensaba como iría Rainbow Dash vestida al baile- _Tal vez use un vestido de color azul, aunque todos los colores le quedan bien, ¿cómo se verá con un vestido?_\- pensó Soarin babeando mientras volteaba a ver a su ventana, al parecer no había nadie- ¿Será que ya se fue al baile?, no…falta una hora, ella no iría tan temprano, meh, quién sabe- dijo Soarin mientras bajaba a la sala de su casa para ir a recoger a Sky Bell-

**-*En la casa de Rainbow*-**

Rainbow estaba dejando unas cajas con ropa en el piso de abajo, mientras Blaze la observaba con una mirada algo triste, y Rainbow lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Dash con un tono frío dejando otra caja encima de otra-

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto Dashie?, si es porque yo no tenga que trabajar no tienes que hacerlo, ¿no quieres estudiar?...y más importante, ¿qué no te gustaba Soarin?- dijo Blaze mientras la tomaba de un hombro-

-¿Q-qué?, no sé de donde sacaste que a mí me gusta ese idiota…estúpido, insensible que no le importa los sentimientos de los demás ¡Y QUE CREE QUE SOY COMO SU MEJOR AMIGO!- exclamó mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire lo más rápido imposible, para después aclararse la garganta- No sé de donde sacaste esas cosas- dijo de lo más tranquila-

-Soy tu papá y te conozco- dijo tranquilamente sin exaltarse por la reacción de ella-

-Bueno, no importa si me conoces, voy a ir con Silver Spark y viviremos felices para siempre, ¿sí, está claro?, ¡bien!, te quiero papá, te vendré a visitar después, voy al aeropuerto, unas personas vendrán por las cajas después- respondió Dash cerrando la puerta de la casa antes de salir-

-Dashie…-murmuró Blaze con una mirada triste- Ese principito me arrebató a mi bebé- dijo cruzado de brazos- _Pero si es lo que ella realmente quiere…-_

**-*En casa de Sky Bell*-**

Soarin bajó del auto que le había pedido prestado a su mamá, ya que no pensaba gastar en algo para Sky Bell, y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de tocar, había una señora ya abriendo la puerta, como si hubiese sentido su presencia o lo hubiese estado observando desde lejos, Soarin se quedó confundido y solamente se quedó observando a la señora esperando que dijera algo.

-Eh…vengo por Sk-

-¡Sky Bell, ya llegó tu novio!- exclamó la señora interrumpiendo a Soarin-

-En realidad no soy su no-

-¡Vaya, eres muy apuesto!, ¿cuánto mides?- preguntó mientras lo abrazaba, asfixiando a Soarin con sus enormes pechos (:'v ay)-

-Cweo qwe mwido 1.85- respondió algo sonrojado mientras se ahogaba-

-¡Mamá, déjalo!- exclamó Sky Bell enojada, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con moños rosas de un color más claro- ¡Él es mío!- dijo empujando a su mamá para abrazarlo ella misma-

-Eh…- murmuró Soarin separándose de Sky Bell- Te ves bien, ¿nos vamos ya?-

-Como quieras, osito- respondió mientras se abalanzaba a su brazo-

-No me digas así…ah, le pedí prestado a mi mamá su carro, ¿no te importa, verdad?-

-Claro que no- dijo metiéndose al coche-

**-*Suspiro*** Aquí vamos…- dijo resignado mientras encendía el auto-

**-*En el aeropuerto*-**

Rainbow Dash estaba buscando a Silver Spark, llevaba una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa, decidió que lo mejor sería esperarlo sentada en un lugar donde pasaba mucha gente, tal vez asi lograría verla, aún faltaba tiempo para que su vuelo despegará, así que supuso que aún no llegaba al aeropuerto.

_-¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?-_ pensó con una mirada preocupada, después sacó su teléfono, no había ninguna llamada o algún mensaje de Soarin, estaba en lo cierto, él no se preocupaba por ella en lo más mínimo, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos inconscientemente, hasta que el sonido de su teléfono le avisaba que alguien le estaba llamando, se secó las lágrimas y trató de sonar con su voz habitual- ¿Bueno?-

-_¿Rainbow Dash?_

No lo estaba imaginando, era la voz de Soarin, ¿por qué justo le tenía que hablar en ese momento?, justo cuando pensaba que lo mejor era olvidarse de él.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó lo más fría posible-

-_¿No vendrás al baile?, vine con Sky Bell, pero ni siquiera me ha hecho caso desde que llegamos- _

-No, no iré-

-_Ya veo…pensaba que nos podríamos divertir juntos, hubiera preferido venir contigo, pero esta chica sí que es insistente, jaja-_

-….- A Rainbow le empezó a latir el corazón, ¿realmente quería ir con ella?-

_-Oye, pienso escaparme de aquí, es la peor graduación de todas, ¿Qué dices si vamos por unas hamburguesas?, yo invito-_

-No puedo hoy…ni nunca- respondió- Soarin, ¿quién te gusta?- preguntó directamente, tenía que saber, ni siquiera se inquietó, lo pregunto con demasiada confianza que hasta se impresionó a sí misma-

-_¿Q-qué quién me gusta?..._

-….-

_-Yo…no sé si sea amor, pero si me gusta una persona, demasiado- _Rainbow sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos, él ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba- _Esa persona er-_

-Ya veo, me alegro por ti, adiós, no te molestes en volver a hablarme-

_-¡Dash!, ¡espera!, ¡intento decir que ere-¡-_

Había colgado el teléfono, ya no quería saber nada de él, lo haría menos doloroso, no le interesaba lo que él tenía que decir, cerró el celular y visualizó a lo lejos a Silver Spark, se limpió las lágrimas y fue hacia él.

-¿Lo harás?- preguntó Silver con una sonrisa-

-Sí…-respondió algo triste mientras veía a Silver ponerle el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular-

-Bien, vámonos, faltan unos 20 minutos para que salga nuestro vuelo- dijo mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia allá-

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?-_ su mente estaba en blanco, le acababan de poner un anillo, se la estaba llevando, y ella solo se dejaba llevar sin resistirse-

**-*En el Baile de Graduación*-**

Soarin estaba sonrojado e impactado, estuvo a punto de confesarse a Dash y lo único que ella hizo fue colgarle, pero sobre todo, ¿qué quiso decir con lo último?, ¿qué no le hablara?, ambos vivían a lado del otro, ¿Cómo diablos evitaría hablarle?, fue corriendo hacia Sky Bell, quien estaba bailando en medio de todos, siendo el centro de atención, como solía ser.

-Sky Bell, me tengo que ir me surgió algo importante- dijo sin dejarla responder, ya se había ido corriendo-

-Soarin…-murmuró algo triste- ¡Que siga la fiesta!- exclamó cambiando totalmente de humor mientas seguía bailando alrededor de todos-

Soarin se subió a su carro y condujo directamente hacia la casa de Rainbow Dash, tenía que preguntarle que le pasaba y porque estaba actuando así, estaba a punto de llegar y desde unos metros antes de estacionarse enfrente de su casa vio a unos camiones cargando unas cajas, las mismas que estaba dejando Rainbow Dash antes.

-¿Qué mierda?- se preguntó a si mismo mientras se estacionaba y bajaba del auto rápidamente- ¡Que están haciendo!- exclamó Soarin mientras tomaba una de las cajas que estaba a punto de tomar uno de los trabajadores- ¡¿A dónde llevan estas cosas?!-

-Estas cajas van hacia la dirección de la mansión Spark- respondió el enorme señor mientras le quitaba la caja a Soarin sin hacer tanta fuerza-

-¿Mansión Spark?, ¿quién diablos es?-

-Oh Soarin, hijo, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Blaze con una sonrisa mientras salía de la casa-

-¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash, Sr. Blaze?- cuestionó intentando no sonar grosero o desesperado-

-¿No te lo dijo?, se fue con su prometido al aeropuerto- respondió de lo más tranquilo-

-¿QUE PROMETIDO?, ¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTA HABLANDO?- preguntó alterado con una voz fuerte pero sin gritar-

-Sí, se va a vivir con él a otra ciudad algo lejos de esta, creí que te lo había dicho…- respondió Blaze mirando con lástima a Soarin-

-No, no me dijo nada- dijo enfadado- ¿Sabe a qué hora va a partir su vuelo?- preguntó mientras ponía un pie adentro de su auto-

-Emm…en 10 minutos- respondió con una sonrisa mirando su reloj-

-¡Gracias señor!, ¡nos vemos!- se despidió Soarin arrancando el auto para ir rumbo al aeropuerto-

-Sabía que esos dos se querían- murmuró Blaze- ¡Oigan ustedes!, ¡regresen todas las cajas adentro!- ordenó a todos los trabajadores-

.

.

.

El tráfico iba muy lento para Soarin, no tenía mucho tiempo para llegar, ¿por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan cruel con él?.

-Esa chica, ¿Quién diablos se cree para no decirme ni siquiera un adiós en persona?, ¿cómo se atreve a irse con otro sin decirme?, y sobretodo, ¿quién es ella para colgarme el teléfono sin dejarme decirle todo lo que siento?, ¡estúpidos sentimientos y estúpido carro de mamá que no puede ir más rápido!- exclamó mientras conducía lo más rápido que podía-

.

.

.

Rainbow iba a lado de Silver Spark en la fila, hasta que la chica que registraba los boletos (tenía el cabello café con un rayo de color arcoíris y ojos rosas, dijo o siguiente:

"Lo sentimos, pero el avión se va a retrasar otros 20 minutos, sentimos las inconveniencias"

-Parece que no nos podremos todavía- dijo Silver mientras acercaba a Rainbow a él con su brazo-

-Sí…-asintió con la cabeza para después bajar la mirada-

-¿Qué pasa?, te ves algo triste- preguntó Silver Spark notando que había algo malo con su prometida-

-N-no, no pasa nada- respondió con una sonrisa-

-¿Es por ese chico que te había puesto triste la otra vez?-

-¡N-no!, ¡ya lo olvidé!, ¡ni siquiera me gustaba!, así que…no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Me alegra que te hayas olvidado de él, no creo que lo vuelvas a ver en mucho tiempo- dijo mientras reía-

-Mucho tiempo…-murmuró Dash abriendo los ojos como platos al pensar en eso, sus ojos se empezaron a tornar acuosos-

-¿Ya la hiciste llorar tan rápido?- preguntó Soarin mientras respiraba agitado por tanto correr, al parecer el mundo no había sido tan cruel con él al parar el avión otros 20 minutos más-

-¿Tú eres el chico que la hizo llorar?- respondió Silver Spark con mucha clase-

-Soarin…- murmuró Dash viéndolo sorprendida-

-No lo sé, tal vez lo hice sin intención de hacerlo, yo nunca le haría daño- dijo Soarin mientras se acercaba a ellos ya respirando normal-

-¿Vienes a llevártela o algo así?, no creo que ella quiera algo así, ya que me eligió a mí, joven- dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Rainbow para enseñar su anillo-

-Sí vengo a hacer eso, y no me llames joven, tenemos como la misma edad- respondió Soarin mientras lo alejaba de él-

-Si te la quieres llevar, tendrás que pasar sobre mí cadáver- dijo mientras la tomaba de nuevo para ponerla atrás de su espalda-

-O-oigan…¿podrían dejar de-

-¡Viejo, ya nadie usa esas metáforas!, y me acabo de enterar de tu existencia, así que realmente no tengo ganas de discutir- dijo Soarin mientras volteaba a ver a Rainbow-

-Pasajeros, ya se anunció la llegada del avión al aeropuerto, por favor, pasen por aquí para poder ingresar a el- dijo la azafata por medio de un megáfono-

-Rainbow, no tenemos tiempo, vámonos- dijo Silver mientras la tomaba de la mano, sin embargo Rainbow se quedó quieta sin moverse- ¿Rainbow?-

-Yo…yo- murmuró sin dejar de ver a Soarin- Yo no quiero- contestó mientras agachaba la cabeza-

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo-

-Me quiero quedar…aquí- respondió viendo a los ojos a Silver- Lo siento…-

-Mmm…te prometí que no te iba a forzar a nada, si eres feliz con este tipo, eso me hace feliz, vendré a visitarte aun así, porque te amo- dijo Silver como el caballero que es para acercarse a Dash y darle un ligero beso en los labios-

-¡OYEEE!- exclamó Soarin enojado mientras lo mataba con la mirada-

-Más te vale no hacerla sufrir patán- dijo Silver separándose de la boca de Rainbow para ver a Soarin enfadado y después tomó la mano de Dash ligeramente y le quito el anillo-

-¿Señor?, ¿subirá al avión?- preguntó la azafata-

-Sí, ya voy- respondió sacando su boleto- Adiós, Dashie- se despidió con una sonrisa mientras iba camino al avión-

-….-

-Entonces…¿viniste por mí, eh?- preguntó Dash sonrojada y nerviosa-

-Eres una idiota- respondió Soarin cruzado de brazos-

-¿Eh?, ¡¿creí que vendrías a decirme algo importante y lo único que haces es insultarme?!

-¡Casarte con otro tipo y alejarte de mí sin despedirte!, tsst, además me colgaste el teléfono justo cuando te iba a decir algo importante-

-¿Qué ibas a decirme, "idiota" o algo así?- dijo Rainbow mientras lo veía enfadada-

-No, venía a decirte esto- respondió mientras le limpiaba la boca a Dash para quitar rastros del beso de Silver Spark, después la tomó por la nuca y presionaba sus labios contra los de ella, metiendo su lengua a la boca de Rainbow, para después separarse de ella dejando una delgada liga de saliva entre ellos- Me gustas…no, te amo y eres mía-

-…No se pueden dar besos a tráves de una llamada de celular- respondió Dash mientras sonreía-

-¿Enserio?, ¿me confieso y te vienes a burlar de mi por mis diálogos mal hechos?- preguntó Soarin ligeramente sonrojado fingiendo estar enojado-

-También te amo, idiota, a pesar de todas las estupideces que dijiste- contestó mientras se iba caminando-

-…- Soarin se quedó viéndola de lejos, como amaba a esa chica-

-¿Qué esperas?, vamos a casa- dijo Rainbow viendo como Soarin se acercaba a ella para tomarla por la cintura y darle otro beso, mientras la gente pasaba a lado de ellos apurados para llegar a su destino-

**-*Un año después*-**

Rainbow y Soarin se encontraban enfrente de la Universidad de Canterlot, mientras iban tomados de las manos, y Dash tenía un anillo de compromiso. Dash tenía una blusa de tirantes, haciendo que sus atributos se notarán un poco más.

-Oye.- dijo Soarin mientras la veía-

-¿Qué pasa Soar?- preguntó mientras sonreía-

-No tienes derecho a mostrar nada, porque esas son mías y ningún bobo las puede ver- respondió mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la ponía encima para cubrirla-

-¡Jaja, que idiota eres!- se burló Rainbow mientras lo tomaba del brazo-

-Ñeh, solo protejo lo que es mío, vámonos- dijo mientras caminaban hacia donde iban a estudiar juntos ahora-

-_A pesar de todo, este pervertido siempre estuvo a mi lado_\- pensó Dash con una sonrisa, para después cambiar esa sonrisa a un semblante asustado por lo que acababa de pensar- _Me pongo demasiado cursi cuando estoy con él- _

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Soarin abriendo las puertas-

-¡Sí!- respondió con entusiasmo para después darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Soarin se sonrojara un poco-

**-*El Fin*-**

¡Y eso fue todo!, ASDASD :') lloré un poquitín mientras lo escribía xD, espero les haya gustado el fic entero y mis patéticas ideas para los capítulos también xD, gracias a todos los que comentaron, le dieron favorito y follow, espero haya cumplido con sus expectativas D': también lo intente hacer lo más largo que pude :'v, fueron 9 páginas, no sé cómo se hicieron tantas pero fueron 9 xD, creo que este será mi último fic de SoarinDash, espero les haya gustado también mis demás historias (: los quiero mucho a todos :D, dejen reviews, favorito, y follow ya no es necesario porque ya terminó esta historia uwu ~, bye-bye!


End file.
